DILF
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour d'école pour Scott et Derek est terrifié. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **DILF

**Auteur : **twentysomething

**Traductrice : **Hakiru-chan

**Paring : **Stiles Stilinski/ Derek Hale

**Rating : **M

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **Terminée (OS)

**Etat de la traduction : **En cours

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à twentysomething.

**Warning : **Cette fanfiction évoque des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour d'école pour Scott et Derek est terrifié

**NDT** : Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Teen Wolf. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un UA, dans lequel Derek s'occupe de ses deux garçons, Scott et Jackson, et Stiles est un professeur d'école. Je ne suis pas toujours fan des UA, mais j'ai trouvé ce OS vraiment trop mignon et je voulais vous le faire partager. J'ai décidé de le découper en plusieurs chapitres afin de faire durer le plaisir !

Je rencontre un petit problème au cours de ma traduction, c'est la question de tutoiement/vouvoiement qui n'existe pas en anglais. Les relations parents-professeurs impliquent toujours un vouvoiement respectueux, mais je vais devoir passer au tutoiement à un moment ou un autre…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Derek ne s'était pas inquiété lors de l'entrée de Jackson en primaire. Il se souvient encore de Jackson bébé, adorable et enclin à pleurer, mais après l'accident, il était devenu plus difficile à contrôler. Ce qui avait d'abord inquiété Derek, mais cela avait eu pour conséquence que l'école se passe bien. En fait, Jackson avait pratiquement sauté de la voiture le premier jour, ce qui avait fait pleurer Scott de désespoir parce que Jackson devait aller à l'école et qu'il ne pouvait pas.<p>

Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour d'école pour Scott et Derek est terrifié. Scott a toujours été à la fois rêveur et sensible Derek voudrait aller à l'école avec lui et jeter par la fenêtre tout élève qui le regarderait bizarrement.

« Oh franchement, Derek, ça va aller, » dit Jackson, installé sur le siège passager. « On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. »

« Est-ce que papa doit tuer quelqu'un ? » demande Scott, à l'arrière, d'un ton beaucoup plus inquiet. « Est-ce que tu as du tuer quelqu'un quand Jackson est allé à l'école aussi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, Scott, je ne dois tuer personne. Je n'ai tué personne, en fait. » Scott semble apaisé, mais il reste méfiant et inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Jackson lorsque Derek cherche une place dans le parking.

« Je viens avec vous deux, » dit Derek, confus.

Jackson regarde Derek d'un air horrifié. « Oh mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas l'accompagner, tout le monde va penser que c'est un _bébé_, je vais l'accompagner, » dit Jackson à Derek.

Derek lève un sourcil, mais Jackson campe sur ses positions. « Scott ? » demande Derek, parce que c'est à lui de décider.

Scott fronce les sourcils, mais se reprend. « Jackson peut venir avec moi si il veut, mais j'imagine que je peux trouver tout seul. » dit Scott.

« Ouais, bien, » murmure Jackson, mais suffisamment bas pour que Scott ne l'entende pas. Derek lui jette un regard et Jackson défait sa ceinture de sécurité, puis attrape son sac à dos.

« Ok, ok ! Allez, Scott, prends ton sac, on y va ! » dit Jackson, en ouvrant la porte. Scott se dépêche de le suivre, avant de lancer un sourire hésitant à Derek.

« Salut, papa ! » crie Scott en même temps que le « Salut, Derek ! » de Jackson.

« Salut, » dit Derek en les regardant. « Soyez sages. Jackson, fais attention à ton frère. »

« Ouais, ok, on doit y aller, » dit Jackson, en tirant Scott derrière lui.

Derek part travailler parce que retourner à la maison maintenant le déprimerait complètement : pas de Scott courant partout dans la maison, hurlant à tue-tête pour jouer avec ses aliens et ses ninjas. Une fois sur son lieu de travail, tout le monde l'agace et prend ses distances à la fois, ce qui ne fait que l'agacer encore plus. Derek mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne compte pas les minutes jusque 14h.

Derek est le premier à se garer au dépose-minute, principalement parce que son patron lui a dit de partir à 13h30 en disant, « Vas-y, tu fais pleurer les stagiaires. »

Le professeur de première année de Jackson s'occupe du dépose-minute. Elle voit Derek et se dépêche d'aller chercher Jackson et, par extension, Scott. Elle parlait en permanence de la tendance à Jackson de diriger la classe, et Derek avait supposé que Jackson était un meneur, rien de grave. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse et Derek avait fini par devoir être présent pour chaque sortie de classe. En retour, lorsqu'il avait assisté à une de ses rares réunions parents-professeurs, Derek avait suggéré que Mme Porter, avec son entrainement de spécialiste de la lecture, serait un bon choix pour s'occuper de l'atelier d'écriture dont parlait depuis toujours l'association. Les vendredis soirs.

Jackson traine Scott jusqu'à la voiture en le tenant par son sac.

« Oh la la, tu y retournes demain, allez, on rentre à la maison, » dit Jackson.

« Mais Jackson, c'était _génial_, » crie Scott.

« Si tu veux rester à l'école, je peux commander moins de pizzas pour ce soir, » dit Derek par la fenêtre de la voiture. « Ou Jackson peut manger ta part. »

« Papa ! » hurle Scott en montant. « Tu n'oserais pas ! »

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de venir pour te battre pour ta part, hein ? » dit Derek en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scott. « Ton premier jours s'est bien passé ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, papa, c'était super, M. S est le plus _cool_ ! » dit Scott, se tortillant presque d'excitation.

« Et toi ? Comment est Lydia Martin ? Toujours horrible ? » Derek ébouriffe les cheveux de Jackson, qui proteste un peu avant de remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Bien, oh, Derek ! » Jackson continue à remettre ses cheveux. « Lydia est _acceptable_. »

Derek réprime un sourire.

Ils commandent une quantité inhabituelle de pizzas pour deux garçons et un homme seul, mais les enfants mangent jusqu'à gémir, étalés dans le canapé. Pendant tout le repas, pourtant, Scott ne fait que parler de son 'super méga cool professeur', Mr Stilinski.

Après ça, cela devient une sorte de routine : les garçons vont à l'école et Derek va au travail, il les dépose le matin, ils prennent le bus le soir. Derek rentre à la maison et entend parler de la 'génialitude' de M. Stilinski. Derek doit l'admettre, si l'on se base sur la description de Scott, M. Stilinski est comme un rayon de soleil, un bonbon, les Mythbusters et la sainte Trinité réunis en un seul homme Derek est malade de curiosité.

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et dit que M. Stilinski est parfait pour Scott, parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des loosers. Jackson fait trois tours de la maison en punition, ce qui ne le dérange pas, mais il doit s'excuser auprès de son frère, ce qui l'offense gravement.

« Tu pourrais aussi t'excuser auprès de M. Stilinski ? » offre Derek.

Jackson se tait et mange ses légumes en boudant.

Toute cette histoire ne fait donc qu'attiser sa curiosité, et en même temps, Scott continue de revenir à la maison avec des histoires toujours plus folles.

« Oh mon Dieu, _papa_, M. S a mangé une _bactérie_ aujourd'hui, et il a dit que nous en mangeons tous, c'était dégoutant, est-ce que le fromage c'est vraiment du _moisi_ ? »

« PAPA, M. S a fait des cristaux aujourd'hui, mais ce sont des bonbons, je peux manger le mien ? »

« Papa, j'ai une SERRE ! »

« Juste… papa, M. S nous a fait peindre grotte ! C'était génial ! »

Qui _est_ ce mec ?

o0o

La voisine de Derek est une femme active de 78 ans qui donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait le battre sur un court de tennis, et qui possède quantité incroyable de patience envers ses garçons. Sharon les surveille après l'école, en attendant que Derek rentre. Derek pense qu'ils ont plus peur d'elle que de lui, ce qui est bien, quelqu'un doit leur faire peur pour les forcer à faire leurs devoirs. Quelques nuits avant les portes ouvertes, il s'assure que Sharon puisse surveiller les garçons pour la soirée, également.

« Alors, vous allez rencontrer M. S, hein ? » lui demande Sharon, avec un sourire amusé.

« Scott vous en parle en permanence, à vous aussi ? » demande Derek, en secouant Scott qui est coincé sous son bras comme un rondin de bois.

Scott rigole. « C'est parce que M. S est le meilleur, papa. » explique Scott.

« Nous sommes tous des disciples de M. S dans cette maison, » lui dit Sharon solennellement.

« C'est comme une secte, » grogne Jackson, coincé sous l'autre bras. Derek le secoue aussi, pour faire bonne mesure.

« Merci, comme toujours, Sharon, » lui dit Derek, en soulevant les garçons. « Je ferais mieux de ramener ces deux-là à la maison. »

Elle rit en les regardant partir.

o0o

Derek est tout seul, ce qui pourrait rendre les portes ouvertes difficiles, mais heureusement, l'école a planifié des temps différents en fonction de l'année d'étude. Derek n'avait pas imagine à 23 ans, avant l'accident, que cinq ans plus tard, sa première sortie en deux mois et demi serait à une école élémentaire, pour rencontrer les professeurs de ses neveux. Mais Laura et Dan avait choisi Derek comme tuteur des enfants s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose et Derek n'aurait pas pu faire plus confiance qu'à la famille.

Alors il porte une chemise à col boutonné, essayant d'avoir l'air un membre de la société respectable et parfaitement capable d'élever deux enfants tout seul. Et bon, il ne les a pas encore accidentellement tués, alors il doit plutôt bien s'en sortir. Sa première réunion avec les professeurs de Jackson à l'école maternelle l'avait laissé avec les mains moites et inquiet d'avoir mal géré Jackson pendant deux ans et que personne n'ait rien dit. Il se souvient du moment où Mme Reeves lui a dit que Jackson était un petit garçon très bien élevé et très attentif en classe – il avait eu l'impression qu'on le secourait d'un incendie.

Il avait appelé Sharon entre son travail et la réunion pour Scott, pour s'entendre sermonner par Scott, « Sois gentil avec M. S. »

« Oh, sois gentil avec M. S, » dit Derek. « Et s'il est méchant avec moi ? »

Scott grogne assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. « Comme si, papa, » et il raccroche. Derek rit tout seul dans la voiture, avant de se diriger vers l'école.

Derek n'est pas capable d'imaginer à quoi ressemble M. S –entre les expériences étranges et le boulot d'enseignement, tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit est Beakman et Mme Frizzle du Bus Magique. Il sait que c'est fou, mais c'est un peu ce à quoi il s'attend devant la porte de la classe.

Il ne s'attend certainement pas à un homme qui a l'air encore plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux bruns et un regard évaluateur, couplé à un sourire accueillant.

« Non, non, laissez-moi deviner, » dit M. S lorsque Derek tend la main pour se présenter. « J'aime bien voir si je peux deviner qui appartient à qui. » Son regard passe d'évaluateur à intrusif.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas… » commence Derek, mais M. S lève la main.

« Ah ah ah ! » Il réfléchit encore un peu puis son sourire se fait rusé. « Vous êtes le papa de Scott Hale. »

« Son oncle, en fait, » corrige Derek, avec cette douleur habituelle et sourde. « Il m'appelle papa. » M. S meurt d'envie de lui demander, apparemment, comme la plupart des gens quand Derek le dit, mais il se mord la lèvre pour réfréner sa question.

« Eh bien, venez, asseyez-vous, » lui offre M. S, et Derek entre dans la salle de classe.

Jesus Christ, il y a _vraiment_ une grotte.

La grande salle est en désordre, comme la chambre d'un enfant – des bouteilles d'eau alignées sur la fenêtre, des dizaines de choses sur le bureau et la grotte précédemment mentionnée, construite en papier mâché, grillage et boules. Le seul espace vraiment libre est une couverture énorme en plein milieu de la pièce où quelques parents attendent, gênés.

Les autres parents continuent à entrer, mais Derek est distrait, cherchant un des travaux de Scott parmi les dessins sous une bannière où l'on peut lire « Tout le monde a une famille différente ». Il finit par reconnaître l'écriture hésitante de Scott dans les mentions 'Papa, Jackson, et moi'. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant les pics jaunes censés représentés les cheveux de Jackson et les boucles en désordre de Scott.

« Bien, bonjour tout le monde ! Pouvez-vous vous rassembler sur la couverture ? » appelle M. S. Les parents se rassemblent, mal à l'aise, mais M. S leur intime juste l'ordre de s'assoir devant l'hésitation générale. « Non, allez, goutez un peu à ce que font vos enfants chaque jour. »

M. S dit aux parents de l'appeler 'Stiles', avant de parler pendant de longues minutes de leurs enfants qu'il adore, dit qu'ils sont tous très excités à l'idée d'apprendre et que ça en dit long sur leurs parents même. M. S, non, Stiles, ne s'arrête jamais, hypnotise les parents dans une sorte d'autosatisfaction. Derek le fixe tandis qu'il ne fait que _parler_.

Il ne croit pas que Stiles a arrêté de parler pendant les 30 minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie résonne. Derek ne sait pas s'il est impressionné ou horrifié.

« Oh là là, nous n'avons plus de temps ! » Stiles tape dans ses mains, heureux. « Pour les questions, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ou m'écrire ! » Tous les autres parents partent avec un sourire vague, un peu abasourdis, secouant la main de Stiles. Derek rit un peu.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, M. Hale, » s'empresse Stiles, et c'est là que Derek réalise qu'il est le seul parent encore présent dans la pièce.

« Alors, est-ce que les enfants peuvent placer un mot ? » se surprend-il à demander.

Stiles le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. « Ce sont les enfants qui parlent tout le temps. Mais c'est parce qu'ils aiment beaucoup plus parler que leurs parents, » dit Stiles comme s'il lui confiait un secret. « C'est juste comme ça que je m'en sors avec les réunions. »

« En nous passant sous le rouleau compresseur de votre parole ? »

Stiles sourit. « Absolument. Mais apparemment, je ne vous ai pas écrasé, » rajoute-t-il. « Alors, si vous voulez, je peux vous parler de ma philosophie pour enseigner, ou tout ce que vous voudrez qui vous assurera que Scott est entre de bonnes mains. »

Derek n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. « Je sais que Scott est entre de bonnes mains, » dit-il finalement. « Il n'arrête pas de parler de vous. »

Stiles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire. « Je dois dire qu'il n'arrête pas de parler de _vous_. » Derek ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Stiles continue. « Même si, je dois savoir, vous êtes vraiment un cowboy ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Derek, abasourdi.

Stiles rit. « Quand je lui ai demandé ce que je faisais son père, Scott a dit que vous étiez un cowboy qui jouait avec les loups. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et rit un peu. « « Je travaille dans un parc naturel avec les loups que nous réinsérons. »

Stiles s'arrête, digère l'information. « Bien, je suppose que ça explique pourquoi vous ne ressemblez pas à Clint Eastwood ou Kevin Costner, » dit Stiles. « J'espérais presque vous voir avec des bottes de cowboy. »

Derek jette un regard à ses bottes discrètes. « Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Mais vous pouvez monter à cheval, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Stiles d'un ton innocent.

« Oui ? » dit Derek, sans savoir où veut en venir Stiles.

« J'essaye juste d'avoir une image complète de vous, » explique Stiles, perché sur une bibliothèque basse. « Mais sérieusement, je sais que je blablate, mais Scott est un de mes élèves favoris. Il adore venir ici et j'adore l'avoir ici. »

« Il n'a fait que parler de vous depuis que l'école a commencé, » Derek observe un petit sourire, plus satisfait et honnête, sur la bouche de Stiles.

« Bien, je suis content de l'entendre, merci, » dit Stiles. « Je voulais dire… » La sonnerie résonne.

Derek jette un œil à sa montre. Il est un peu stupéfait de voir que 30 minutes peuvent passer si vite, mais sa montre le lui confirme. « Désolé, je dois courir, je dois… »

« Non, ouais, vous devez y aller pour Jackson, » acquiesce Stiles. « C'était bien de vous rencontrer, M. Hale. »

Derek est déjà presque sorti quand il s'arrête. « Derek. »

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles.

« Vous ne devez pas m'appeler 'M. Hale', Stiles, » lui explique Derek. La dernière chose qu'il voit avant de refermer la porte est ce petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Stiles.

o0o

Le reste de la nuit est trouble. Derek sait qu'il a rencontré le professeur de Jackson, mais honnêtement, même sous la torture, il ne pourrait plus se souvenir de leur conversation. Apparemment, la seule chose qu'il retient de cette nuit est l'expression sur le visage de Stiles qui est la seule chose dont se souvient Derek de son rêve, ce qui est plutôt déconcertant.

Il s'assure que les garçons sont dans leur chambre, en train de s'habiller, avant de prendre sa douche. Il en sort juste quand il entend la fin du cri de Jackson « quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi ». Derek attrape une serviette et le téléphone en même temps et tout ce qu'il entend est « …pouvez-vous venir ? Ça signifierait beaucoup pour les enfants. »

« Oui – heu, oui. » dit Derek, en un réflexe.

« Vraiment ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est génial, merci, Derek ! »

Derek réalise que c'est Stiles au moment même où il réalise qu'il vient d'accepter de lui faire une faveur inconnue.

« Je vous enverrai un email avec tous les détails, ça prendra environ une heure ! » lui assure Stiles et Derek devient de plus en plus nerveux. « Oh, purée ! Je dois courir, je vais être en retard pour l'école, merci encore, vous allez être génial ! »

Derek est clairement inquiet.

Quand il arrive au bureau, après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école, il vérifie immédiatement sa boite de réception :

_Salut, Derek _

_Merci encore d'avoir accepté de faire le Jour des Métiers –même si vous n'êtes pas un vrai cowboy, je pense que les enfants vont vous adorer ! Préparez-vous pour un petit discours de cinq minutes environ sur ce que vous faites, et qui marche pour des gamins de cinq ans. Mais vous savez, vous en avez un, alors je suppose que vous savez comment leur parler. C'est dans un mois, le jeudi 15. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez un problème._

_Merci,_

_S._

Il est un peu soulagé et bizarrement déçu, sans savoir pourquoi. Derek renvoie un rapide « Reçu » parce que c'est poli. Il suppose que ça ira sur le calendrier et c'est le cas, ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle ils tombent sur Stiles dans le rayon des céréales à l'épicerie ce soir-là.

Scott est au bord de l'extase, même s'il a vu Stiles il y a moins de 3 heures, il n'arrête pas de parler, tandis que Stiles sourit et acquiesce. Son charriot est rempli de céréales et de red bull, et Derek se demande comment il peut encore être en vie. Stiles le regarde et doit voir qu'il est en train d'observer ses achats car il rit.

« Je sais, je sais. Depuis que j'ai déménagé, je mange comme un étudiant. Mais je garde tous les plats sains pour mon père, » dit Stiles.

« Papa, le papa de M. S est shérif, tu savais ? Le shérif. » explique Scott, les yeux en cœur.

Derek acquiesce. « Je l'ai déjà rencontré. » dit-il. Il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre le shérif Stilinski et M.S, mais c'est évident. Scott lui lance un regard accusateur, comme s'il lui avait caché cette information. « Il est venu à la réserve plusieurs fois. »

« Eh bien, la prochaine fois qu'il vient, dites-lui que je sais pour les donuts, » plaisante Stiles. Le shérif a déjà mangé des pains aux raisins devant lui - ceux bien collants qu'Anna rapporte le vendredi - avec l'air d'un homme qui aurait eu une vision de Dieu. Les pains aux raisins d'Anna rendent tout le monde dans cet état, mais Derek comprend encore plus si Stiles a mis un embargo-donuts sur son père.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, » dit Derek, loyal.

Stiles rigole. « Ouais, vous et tous les autres complices en ville. » Il regarde le charriot de Derek. « Mais bon, j'aime les défis. Cette semaine, nous faisons des burgers au tofu. Enfin, il pense que c'est de la dinde. »

« Vous devriez venir pour diner, M. S ! » dit gaiement Scott tandis que les deux adultes commencent à protester.

« Je suis sur que M. S a d'autres plans… » essaye Derek tandis que Stiles dit, « Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer… »

« Non, mon papa est le meilleur, M. S., il transforme les hot dogs en poulpes ! Il devrait être dans Iron Chef ! » s'époumone Scott, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passe.

Stiles rit, mais pas méchamment. « Ah oui ? » demande-t-il à Scott.

« Ouais, il a dit que c'était la _dernière_ fois qu'il allait faire cuire au grill cette année, M. S. C'est très _important_. » ajoute Scott solennellement.

Derek réprime le besoin urgent de se cacher le visage dans les mains. « Ce n'est pas aussi passionnant que… peu importe, » précise-t-il.

« Il pourrait venir, » dit Jackson, tout à coup. Derek le regarde, suspicieux. « Ce serait bon. »

« Eh bien, si… » commence Stiles, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Si votre père est d'accord. »

o0o

C'est un peu surréaliste, de cuisiner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Presque aussi surréaliste que de trouver quatre boites de céréales dans les courses que Derek sait que Jackson a glissé dans le chariot. Mais c'est utile d'avoir quelqu'un de sa taille pour l'aider. Stiles a insisté pour ramener une salade, au moins, et Derek le voit avec Scott dans la cuisine à travers la porte vitrée. Scott est supposé finir son jus, mais il ne fait que parler à Stiles qui sourit et explique quelque chose en faisant de grands gestes, un économe à la main.

« Derek, » lui rappelle Jackson qui tient l'assiette de maïs, enveloppés dans du papier aluminium.

« Désolé, Jay, » dit Derek, en les mettant sur le grill. Le temps est parfait – un dernier été indien, avec la promesse d'un automne chaud. La conversation précédente entre 'hot dogs et burgers' avaient mené les garçons à vouloir les deux, et Derek s'était résigné à utiliser les restes de manière assez incroyable.

« Scott l'aime vraiment, hein ? » demande Jackson, en regardant à l'intérieur.

Derek acquiesce, étalant le maïs.

« Tu l'aimes bien aussi ? » le pousse Jackson.

Derek se fige sur place. « C'st le professeur de Scott, il est bien, » dit finalement Derek, se sentant bizarre, comme s'il subissait un interrogatoire.

Jackson le regarde intensément. « Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous amoureux ? » demande Jackson.

Derek fait presque tomber l'assiette vide. « _Non_, » parvient-il à dire.

Jackson le fixe pendant un long moment, puis finit par hausser les épaules. « Ok. » Jackson donne à nouveau des petits coups aux steaks hachés sous le film plastique. Derek ne sait tout simplement pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de cet enfant parfois.

« Je déteste devoir voler votre assistant, mais je peux vous emprunter Jackson ? Scott et moi avons besoin de son aide pour une expérience, » Stiles passe sa tête par la porte, d'une manière qui laisse penser qu'il veut bien se faire voir. Jakcson jette un coup d'œil à Derek et il lit l'excitation derrière son expression neutre.

« Je m'en sortirai, » dit Derek, en poussant Jackson vers la porte. Stiles lui lance un sourire avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur avec l'enfant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Jackson pense qu'il s'agit d'un rencard.

Derek a eu deux rendez-vous depuis que les garçons sont venus vivre avec lui, tous les deux pendant le premier mois de cette nouvelle cohabitation. Il fréquentait encore Kate – jeune, stupide, et complètement inconsciente de ses erreurs – mais elle s'était montrée froide et peu concernée par les enfants, si bien que Derek avait rompu avec elle deux semaines plus tard. Elle avait ri et dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'instinct maternelle, de toute façon, avait attrapé ses clés de voiture et s'était enfui de la ville avec le mari de la pharmacienne. Quand il repense à Kate, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, il se sent soulagé, ce qui est surement horrible. Il pensait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait regardé les anneaux dans la petite bijouterie, en ville – et quand il y repense, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'a échappé belle.

Il ne se considère pas comme seul : il a Scott, et Jackson, et seul un idiot se sentirait seul avec deux enfants de moins de dix ans dans une maison, qui posent en permanence des questions, vous grimpent dessus, demandent des histoires, de l'attention, comme des petits chiots.

Mais s'il veut être totalement honnête, les nuits sont presque trop calmes lorsque les garçons sont endormis, avec comme seul son le bruit du téléviseur.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas un rencard. C'est une histoire d'amour entre Scott et son professeur. Derek se remet à la tâche qui lui a été confiée, c'est-à-dire, ne pas brûler le repas.

Evidemment, il est à court de distractions quand il rentre, les mains chargées des deux assiettes de nourriture, seulement pour voir les trois secouer vigoureusement des sacs de quelque chose.

« Papa, nous faisons de la glace avec la _science_ ! » dit joyeusement Scott.

« _J'ai_ trouvé la pierre de sel dans le garage, » fait remarquer fièrement Jackson.

« Vous avez deux scientifiques à la maison, » dit Stiles, avec un sourire qui a l'air sincère, et Derek a l'impression qu'un cheval galope dans sa poitrine.

« On peut la manger avant le diner, pour éviter qu'elle fonde ? » demande Jackson furtivement.

« Nous allons la mettre dans le congélateur, » lui rappelle Scott. « C'est M. S qui l'a dit. Nous en avons fait aussi pour toi, papa. Enfin, M. S en a fait. »

« Je ne savais pas si vous aimiez le chocolat ou la vanille, alors j'en ai fait une de chaque. Les garçons m'ont dit que vous préfériez les pépites de chocolats à la menthe, mais vous n'en aviez pas. » dit Stiles comme une excuse.

Derek réalise qu'il est toujours debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte, à tenir le repas comme un goujat. Il pose les plats sur une surface libre du comptoir. « Les deux me vont, » dit Derek, avant d'ajouter avec un peu de retard, « Merci. »

Dès que la glace est mise au congélateur, une frénésie gustative les envahit, et les garçons engloutissent les burgers, les hot-dogs, et même la salade sous le regard consterné de Derek. Stiles mange également sa part, et il semble que les inquiétudes de Derek à propos de restes éventuels n'existent plus. Stiles n'est pas dérangé par les questions sans fin de Scott et même les questions bizarrement intrusives de Jackson sur ses goûts cinématographiques et ses activités extra-professionnelles. Derek est stupéfait, parce que ça fait beaucoup à gérer, mais il suppose que comme Stiles passe toutes ses journées avec des enfants de cinq ans, Jackson et Stiles ne peuvent pas être pires qu'une quinzaine d'entre eux.

« Laissez M. S respirer un peu, » se sent obligé de dire Derek au moment où les garçons repoussent les restes de leur nourriture dans leur assiette.

Ils ouvrent la bouche pour protester, mais Stiles rit. « C'est bon, Derek. J'aimerais que tous mes élèves soient aussi intéressés que Scott. » Stiles tend le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Scott. Celui-ci brille comme une lanterne. « Et oui, Jackson, j'aime faire du camping. Enfin, tant qu'il y a assez de barres chocolatées. Nous sommes partis une fois avec mon père, et c'était horrible pendant un moment. Je pensais que ce serait chacun pour soi. »

Jackson a l'air satisfait. Scott continue joyeusement à questionner Stiles sur les raies.

Etonnement, la glace faite maison est bonne. Derek ne peut réprimer le son de surprise qu'il sort à la première bouchée.

« Je sais, hein, » dit Stiles, heureux, en léchant sa cuillère. Minutieusement. Heureusement, il est distrait par le son de Jackson qui essaye de remplir son bol de glace avec les fameuses boites de céréales illicites.

« Jackson, » dit Derek. « Tu peux remettre la moitié de ce bol dans le congélateur. » Jackson boude tout en rangeant le bol, amer.

« Vous savez, vous faites du bon boulot avec eux. Ce n'est jamais facile d'être parent, mais j'en ai vu beaucoup et, si vous me le permettez, je pense que vous faites du bon boulot. » dit Stiles calmement tandis que Scott mange lentement chaque bouchée en narguant Jackson.

Derek est figé sur place, sa cuillère entre le chemin du bol et sa bouche, pendant un long moment.

Stiles avale précipitamment, et s'empresse de se rattraper. « Wouah, désolé, c'était peut-être… j veux dire, évidemment que vous êtes bon avec eux, je… »

« Non, c'est… merci, » dit finalement Derek. « Ça ne fait que quatre ans que j'ai les garçons, qu'est-ce que j'y connais aux enfants ? C'est bon de savoir que je ne foire pas tout. »

Stiles regarde Derek comme s'il allait lui révéler les secrets de l'univers ou autre chose. « Personne ne connait vraiment les enfants, tout le monde a peur de rater. Ça m'inquiète en permanence. Mais vous les aimez, Derek, et c'est le plus important. »

Derek a l'impression qu'on vient de le frapper en pleine poitrine, _encore_, et il commence à penser que c'est quelque chose chez Stiles qui lui donne l'impression que sa cage thoracique est secouée.

« Bon, cette conversation est trop sérieuse, » dit Stiles avec un rire bizarre. « Mais vous ne devez pas trop vous inquiéter. » Stiles lui donne un coup de coude.

« Papa, ma glace est meilleure que celle de Jackson, hein ? Hein ? » demande fièrement Scott.

« Enfin, vous pouvez vous inquiéter pour ça, » sort Stiles, beaucoup plus à l'aise.

« Scott, tu peux aimer deux glaces de la même façon, sans qu'aucune ne soit meilleure, » soupire Derek, à la fois reconnaissant et irrité par cette interruption. Les garçons emportent cette disputent dans le salon et la transforme en bataille de polochons. Pour lui, ça n'a aucun sens, mais il a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre il y a des années.

« Alors, vous allez me laisser aider pour la vaisselle, ou pas ? » demande Stiles, en commençant à empiler les assiettes.

Derek proteste, parce que Stiles est un invité, mais il finit quand même par essuyer la vaisselle et par s'excuser du manque de lave-vaisselle dans la maison.

« Nous ne sommes que trois, alors ça n'a jamais été utile, » explique Derek, même s'il se sent un peu bête parce qu'il ne peut pas arrêter de parler de _lave-vaisselle_.

« Non, c'est plutôt bien. Familial. Je suis un peu surpris que vous n'ayez pas une paire de gants en plastique jaune. J'vous imagine pas avec de la saleté sur les mains, » dit Stiles en riant.

Derek rit, tout en essuyant le saladier. « Vous auriez du me voir changer une couche. »

Stiles le regarde pendant une minute, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. « J'ai essayé d'imaginer, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, » admet Stiles.

« Moi non plus lorsque j'ai du mettre des couches à Scott. Ça m'a pris une semaine pour prendre le coup de main. Jackson n'a pas été d'une grande aide. »

Stiles regarde Derek de côté, comme s'il décidait quoi dire. « Mon père m'a dit ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur et à son mari, je suis désolé. Ça a du être dur pour vous. »

Derek fixe l'assiette qu'il tient dans ses mains, puis prend une profonde inspiration. « Rien n'est facile, » dit-il finalement. « Laura et Dan me manquent tous les jours. Mais je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans Jackson et Scott aujourd'hui. C'est la seule famille que j'ai. »

Stiles s'est arrêté de laver, ses mains encore plongées dans l'eau. Après un long moment de silence, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai perdu ma mère à 7 ans. Ça a bousillé mon père et j'ai eu des crises de paniques pendant des années après sa mort. Perdre un parent – perdre ses deux parents – si soudainement, peut vraiment foutre en l'air des gamins, mais Jackson et Scott… » Stiles souffle, il a l'air frustré. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je pense que vous êtes un père super pour eux. Ils sont heureux, ce sont des gamins supers. Je pensais juste que si personne ne vous l'avait dit, et, ben, je pense que vous devriez le savoir. »

Derek laisse presque tomber une assiette.

« Désolé, je suis allé trop loin, désolé… » bégaye Stiles.

Derek pose la vaisselle et lève la main. Stiles ferme la bouche. « Merci, » dit finalement Derek. « C'est… merci. »

Stiles expire bruyamment. « De rien. » Il lui offre un sourire hésitant avant de retourner à la vaisselle.

Ils font la vaisselle en silence, pendant un long moment, et ils ont presque fini lorsque Stiles passe sa tête dans le salon. « Hum, c'est moi, ou c'est devenu vraiment calme ? »

Derek se contorsionne pour regarder dans le salon. « Hum. » Ils finissent en vitesse et se dirigent dans l'autre pièce, pour y trouver Jackson et Scott, presque endormis sous une pile de coussins.

« Mince, c'est vraiment mignon, » soupire Stiles.

Derek sourit et commence à extraire les enfants. Jackson murmure quelque chose, visiblement agacé, mais Scott est déjà parti au pays des rêves. Jackson est aussi à moitié affalé sur Scott, comme une couverture, alors Derek l'attrape en premier, le soulevant, comme un pompier soulève sa victime.

« Je ne suis pas endormi, repose-moi, » murmure Jackson, presque incompréhensible.

« Hein hein, » dit Derek, en sentant Jackson se blottir contre lui comme un animal, déjà presque endormi.

« Je peux prendre Scott, si vous voulez, » lui offre Stiles.

Derek hésite, puis acquiesce. « Merci, oui. »

Stiles attrape Scott avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'enfants tous les jours. Scott enroule instinctivement ses bras autour de sa nuque, et enfuit son visage dans le cou de Stiles. Derek réajuste sa prise sur Jackson et se force à ne pas regarder l'image de Scott accroché à Stiles comme à un doudou.

Derek les guide à l'étage, dans la chambre de Scott. Stiles pose délicatement Scott sur le lit.

« Pyjamas ? » demande Stiles à voix basse, en se tournant vers la commode.

« Le tiroir du haut, vous êtes sur ? » Derek commence à demander, mais Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, oui, » dit Stiles. « Professeur des écoles, vous vous souvenez ? Voyez, déjà fini. » Stiles a changé Scott plus rapidement que Derek ne l'a jamais fait, puis l'a glissé sous les draps.

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? » demande Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Pas depuis des années. J'ai plein de petits cousins. » Stiles pose la main dans les cheveux de Scott, les arrangeant.

La lumière de nuit automatique clignote derrière la tête de Stiles, formant un halo autour de ses cheveux, sur son nez. Derek prend une profonde inspiration.

« Oh, désolé, Jackson doit être lourd, désolé, » dit Stiles, en se levant du lit.

« C'est bon, » murmure Derek. Stiles s'appuie contre la porte pendant que Derek prépare Jackson à aller au lit. L'enfant bouge maladroitement ses bras et ses jambes pour l'aider.

Ils redescendent sans un bruit.

« Vous voulez un café, quelque chose ? » propose Derek.

« Oh, euh, il est un peu tard, » Stiles plonge ses mains dans ses poches. « Je suis censé prendre le petit-déjeuner tôt avec mon père demain matin, c'est une sorte de tradition chez les Stilinski. »

« Merci d'avoir aidé pour le repas, et pour les garçons. » dit Derek.

« Non, non, merci pour tout, c'était une soirée super, » Stiles secoue la même. « C'était… c'était vraiment bien. » Derek raccompagne Stiles à la porte, le regarde monter dans sa vieille Jeep, et rentre.

La maison est très calme.

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.<p>

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : DILF

**Auteur** : twentysomething

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à on twentysomething.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Cette histoire devrait comporter 6 chapitres en tout, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à traduire ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise.

Aujourd'hui, des cupcakes et de sensations fortes au programme !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Pendant deux semaines, Derek prépare l'anniversaire de Scott. Il a déjà acheté son cadeau depuis des mois – ils vont partir en week-end à Disneyland. Il suppose qu'il devrait apporter des cupcakes à l'école, étant donné qu'il le fait toujours pour Jackson et il ne veut pas faire de jaloux. Il sait aussi qu'il devrait en informer Stiles par email, parce que c'est plus poli.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il regarde un email encore vide depuis 10 minutes.

Il a essayé de le refaire au moins quatre fois, mais tout ce qu'il parvient à faire ressemble à peu près à :

_Bonjour._

_Je ramène des cupcakes à l'école pour l'anniversaire de Scott. C'est le 4._

_Derek._

Il envoie accidentellement la version 6 de ce message, et passe quelques secondes à murmurer « Putain », mais il finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, toutes les informations y étaient.

Trente minutes plus tard, il reçoit une réponse de Stiles :

_Salut !_

_Génial ! Qui n'aime pas les cupcakes ? En tout cas, moi j'adore, et tout le monde sait que je suis un fin connaisseur. Pas d'allergies sévères cette année, juste quelques soucis avec les noisettes, alors évitez tout ce qui est beurre de cacahuète et vous devriez vous en sortir. Il y a 14 enfants, en comptant Scott, plus vous et moi (et je ne peux pas m'arrêter à un seul cupcake – vous y arrivez vous ? Alors, amenez-en au moins 17 __ Ok ?)_

_A bientôt alors !_

_Stiles_

Derek fixe l'écran, car il n'arrive à pas à croire que Stiles lui a envoyé un email avec un _smiley_, mais il semble que ce soit le cas.

Quand il va à la pâtisserie, il en commande deux douzaines et suppose qu'il peut en emmener un à la maison pour Jackson et donner le reste à Stiles, étant donné qu'il semble tellement aimer les cupcakes. Le pâtissier semble enchanté par cette commande Derek a cherché sur Google ceux que Scott pourraient aimer et il les a imprimés au bureau. Certains sont ornés de dinosaures parce que Stiles leur a parlé de fossiles en classe et Scott est obsédé par les dinosaures maintenant. Ça fait déjà plus de douze fois que Derek lui lit _Dinotopia_. Le pâtissier est sûrement très enthousiaste parce qu'ils vont couter un bras à Derek – il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il dépense autant pour des cupcakes – mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Derek pouvait cuisiner, de toute façon.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Scott se réveille en chantant et en gazouillant quelque chose sur le roi des dinosaures et chevaucher des hippogriffes. Derek finit par reconnaitre qu'il ne comprendra jamais ses enfants. Jamais. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et de rire, parce que Scott est débordant de joie, il a six ans, et pendant les trois prochains mois, il n'aura que deux ans de moins que Jackson, pas trois. Derek prépare des gaufres à la glace pour le petit-déjeuner – ce qui n'est réservé que pour les anniversaires – et au moment où Jackson et Scott sont dans la voiture, ils sont tous les deux des vraies petites boules de sucre plein de bonne volonté.

« Salut, Papa, profite bien de mon anniversaire ! » hurle Scott à Derek qui s'en va pour récupérer les cupcakes. Théoriquement, les cupcakes sont une surprise, mais qui sait, Jackson pourrait avoir vendu la mèche à Scott. Les secrets ne sont pas le fort de Jackson – c'est une chance pour lui que Jackson soit absolument incapable de mentir mais cela va devenir un problème lorsqu'il sera adolescent.

Les cupcakes sont ridiculement adorables – il est suffisamment courageux pour l'admettre. Il y en a même un avec une petit ptérodactyle, dont les ailes entourent le chiffre '6', fait spécialement pour Scott. Derek est content de lui quand il revient au travail et que l'équipe au grand complet vient pour s'extasier devant les cupcakes – Scott et Stiles vont exploser de joie.

Scott explose de joie : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Derek vienne, et les cupcakes le mettent dans un état d'euphorie totale. Les autres enfants hurlent de joie et Stiles distribuent les cupcakes avec soin, avec des instructions strictes : personne ne mange tant que tout le monde n'est pas servi et qu'ils n'ont pas chanté joyeux anniversaire.

« Mec, ces gâteaux sont vraiment trop mignons, ça me tue, » dit Stiles, alors qu'ils installent deux lignes de cupcakes sur la table. Stiles sourit, tournant les cupcakes dans un sens puis l'autre, avant de les donner aux enfants.

« _Papa_, » dit Scott, à bout de souffle, en les regardant tous, les petites têtes de brontosaures dépassant du glaçage et le minuscule triceratops. Scott passe ses bras autour de son père, dans un câlin étouffant. « Papa, tu es le meilleur. »

Il doit soulever Scott et le câliner jusqu'au moment où celui-ci veut descendre pour aller manger des cupcakes.

Stiles a encore ce petit sourire, celui que Derek identifie comme son 'sourire privé', tout en distribuant les cupcakes. Derek est tellement distrait par ce mystérieux sourire qu'il donne presque deux cupcakes à une petite fille blonde avec des nattes.

Pendant que les enfants mangent, Derek met un cupcake de côté pour Jackson dans une boite vide et consolide le reste. « Ceux-là sont pour vous, » explique-t-il, en poussant une boite vers Stiles.

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Il y a genre, neufs cupcakes, vous êtres sérieux ? » demande-t-il.

Derek hausse les épaules. « Les garder à la maison serait absurde. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire d'un cupcake, en plus. » Stiles n'est pas maladroit, mais ce n'est pas loin quand même et c'est en partie du à ses avant-bras étonnamment musclés.

« Hum, peut-être deux. Ou trois. Mais je vais faire un coma diabétique si vous n'en prenez pas au moins un maintenant, » dit Stiles. Avant même que Derek ne le réalise, Stiles attrape sa main et lui met un cupcake dans la paume. Le petit tyrannosaure bleu braque ses dents en sucre vers lui.

Stiles fait un signe à Derek avec ses sourcils, en enlevant le stégosaure de son propre cupcake pour le manger d'un coup. « Faites-le pour les enfants, Derek, » dit Stiles, la bouche pleine du orange fondant.

Derek sourit et repose le tyrannosaure dans la boite intacte de Stiles, avant d'enlever l'emballage en papier et de mordre dans la pâtisserie. Ce n'est pas mauvais – un petit peu trop sucré pour lui, mais surement parfait pour les enfants, qui sont tous des fans absolus de sucré, de toute façon.

« Sans craquer les os de vos ennemis ? » le taquine Stiles. Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Ok, ok, mais je vais quand même vous montrer le tour le plus simple au monde. » Stiles enlève le cupcake de son emballage, le coupe en deux et le replie pour en faire un mini sandwich, avant de mordre dedans à pleine dent.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop _cool_, » hurle un des enfants, et Stiles lance une révolution dans la manière de manger les cupcakes.

« Je vous en prie, » dit Stiles, en léchant le glaçage sur ses doigts. Quand il a fini, il lève un sourcil vers Derek. « Toujours pas fini le votre ? »

Derek a oublié qu'il tient un cupcake.

Il essaye la méthode de Stiles, et c'est un peu moins sucré de cette façon, ce qui lui convient un peu plus. Stiles n'arrête pas de le fixer, pourtant.

« Quoi ? » demande Derek.

Stiles commence. « Vous avez, euh, hum, une trace de glaçage sur votre… » Stiles indique de son pouce le coin de sa bouche, qui est un peu ouverte.

Derek frotte l'endroit, enlève un peu de glace verte. « C'est bon ? »

« Hum…oui, peut-être juste… » Stiles lève la main comme s'il allait essuyer lui-même mais il se ravise à la dernière seconde. « Encore un peu. »

Derek essaye à nouveau et Stiles finit par se détendre.

« Ouais, c'est bon. » dit Stiles. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce où, évidemment, les enfants jouent avec leurs dinosaures et mangent leur cupcake en même temps. « Merci encore d'en avoir apporté, les enfants adorent ça. »

« Premier anniversaire de Scott à l'école. » explique Derek. « Je devais marquer le coup. »

« Eh bien, je suis content que vous l'ayez fait. » Stiles vole le tyrannosaure de Derek et le mange.

o0o

Scott éclate en sanglots au diner lorsque Derek lui dit qu'ils vont à Disneyland.

« On aurait du filmer ça, » sourit Jackson. « Et le mettre sur Youtube. »

o0o

Le voyage remporte un franc succès – les garçons se lèvent tôt chaque matin et tombent de sommeil tout aussi tôt, fous de joie. Derek regarde beaucoup la télévision, et notamment ESPN Classic. Scott insiste pour acheter à Stiles une paire d'oreilles Mickey, ce à quoi Derek ne s'oppose pas – il sourit à la pensée de Stiles avec ces oreilles sur la tête. Il n'y a même pas le mélodrame 'Je ne veux pas partir !' auquel Derek se serait attendu parce que les garçons veulent rentrer à la maison, et se vanter auprès de tout le monde. Au moment où ils sortent de la voiture, Scott court chez Sharon pour lui donner un porcelet en peluche.

Le jour suivant, Scott tient les oreilles de Mickey comme s'il tenait un enfant, pendant tout le trajet vers l'école.

Le cadeau a du plaire, parce qu'il reçoit un email pendant la journée :

_Hey_

_Merci pour les oreilles – comme vous pouvez le voir, elles ont été mises à contribution tout de suite !_

_Stiles_

En pièce jointe, une photo de Stiles avec les oreilles, en train de lire Winnie L'Ourson à ses écoliers fascinés.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé une cavité, » dit Diana, en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, mon Dieu, c'est Scott devant ? Il a grandi, tu devais l'amener un de ces jours. »

C'est une photo affreusement mignonne.

De Scott.

o0o

L'automne s'installe de plus en plus – c'est le quatrième gros orage depuis quelques semaines. Derek est chanceux : Scott adore les orages, et Jackson s'en fiche complètement. Il sait que beaucoup d'enfants ont peur des orages. Dans cette situation, c'est dur de dormir avec le vent qui hurle. Il pleut pendant une semaine entière et le dépose-minute est devenu une véritable épreuve. Heureusement, ce matin-là, le temps est plus à la bruine et à la pluie légère.

Il s'arrête près du trottoir, prêt à déverrouiller les portes lorsqu'il réalise que c'est Stiles qui s'occupe du dépose-minute.

« Hey ! » dit Stiles joyeusement, au moment où le ciel se déchire et où la pluie commence à tomber.

« Ouah, » souffle Jackson, surpris.

« Va à l'arrière, » lui dit Derek, et au moment où Jackson a fini de se démener pour atteindre l'arrière, Derek se penche vers la porte côté passager et l'ouvre. « Rentrez avant d'être trempé. »

C'est trop tard. Stiles retire sa veste, qui est complètement trempée, et se retrouve en chemise, trempée elle aussi.

« Merci, » halète Stiles, en regardant Derek.

Derek se sent foudroyé sur place.

Les joues de Stiles sont rosies à cause du froid, et sa bouche est à demi-ouverte mais rouge. La chemise moule son torse, et le col tombe à cause du poids de l'eau, si bien qu'une de ses clavicules est visible. Derek voit la définition presque surprenante de son torse et de son estomac – il caresse des yeux la forme de ses abdominaux, la courbe de ses épaules. Un filet d'eau coule sur sa nuque, et Derek voudrait poser sa bouche sur-tout-le-corps-de-Stiles.

« Papaaaaa, on peut aller à l'école maintenant ? » gémit Scott, et Derek se souvient que ses enfants sont à l'arrière et qu'avoir une érection maintenant est extrêmement inapproprié.

« On dirait que ça se calme, » dit Stiles, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se penche vers l'arrière de la voiture pour regarder les garçons, et Derek se retrouve face à la peau de sa nuque. Derek veut le mordre. « Ok, vous avez vos imperméables ? Allons-y ! »

Les garçons sortent en courant, heureux, profilant de l'orage, et Stiles sort à son tour, avant de revenir pour attraper sa veste.

« Merci pour la protection ! » dit-il gaiement.

Stiles est suffisamment près pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Puis la portière se ferme et les gens commencent à klaxonner derrière lui.

Derek se dépêche de sortir du parking, mais il s'arrête quelques rues plus loin pour reprendre son souffle.

« Putain », dit Derek, en expirant fortement, parce qu'il peut encore sentir la pluie et le déodorant de Stiles dans la voiture. C'est absolument, irrésistiblement stupide. Derek veut Stiles, oui, mais penser à Stiles (dans sa cuisine, en train de cuisiner avec Scott, en train de faire la vaisselle avec lui, en train de porter ces stupides oreilles de Mickey) le fait réaliser qu'il ne veut pas juste Stiles : il veut être _avec_ Stiles.

« Putain. »

o0o

Cette prise de conscience va de pair avec l'email de rappel collectif à propos du Jour des métiers la semaine d'après.

Cette prise de conscience signifie donc qu'il devra voir Stiles – Stiles, qui a fait l'objet de nombreux rêves beaucoup trop détaillés depuis le dépose-minute – dans une semaine.

Derek est de plus en plus paniqué à cette idée. Il est persuadé qu'au moment où il entrera dans la pièce, Stiles _saura_, ce qui est surement la pensée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu. S'il pense rationnellement, il sait qu'il va juste aller au travail, prendre quelques-unes des brochures pour enfants et des choses qu'ils utilisent quand ils essayent de récolter des fonds : des photos de la réserve et des loups montés sur panneaux. Il va aller à l'école, parler pendant cinq minutes et répondre à toutes les questions des enfants. Il a déjà fait ça avant, plus ou moins, pour d'autres actions promotionnelles de la réserve. Pourtant Scott lui fait quand même « Promets-moi, tu dois me promettre, Papa, tu vas venir. »

D'habitude, la situation n'inclue pas son fils et le mec pour qui il ressent _quelque_ _chose de_…ridicule.

Il prévoit de porter ses plus beaux vêtements de travail – c'est-à-dire la seule chemise qui n'a pas de trous, de sang ou de saleté – et tout se déroule selon ses plans : il dépose Jackson et Scott, retourne au travail, jusqu'au moment où Diana arrive dans son bureau.

« Derek, je pense qu'il y a….un problème, » dit-elle, à bout de souffle. « C'est Laura. »

Le sang de Derek ne fait qu'un tour, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de revenir quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'il a reçu un appel, compréhensif et désolé, lui demandant s'il était le frère de Laura Hale, parce qu'il y a eu un accident. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde, car il se souvient qu'il a une autre Laura à présent.

Il n'avait les garçons que depuis deux mois – Scott n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Jackson restait silencieux et triste – lorsque Hera avait eu sa seconde portée. La petite louve était la plus petite de la portée, et avait été rejetée, donc Derek l'avait ramenée à la maison.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Jackson, » avait dit Derek, en espérant que prendre soin de quelqu'un pourrait le ramener sur terre. « Elle est petite et malade, elle a besoin de toi. »

Jackson avait regardé la petite boule de poil sur ses genoux et avait acquiescé, sérieusement. « On peut l'appeler Laura ? Comme maman ? » avait-il demandé timidement.

Derek avait eu du mal à avaler sa salive. « Oui, on peut l'appeler Laura. »

Laura avait grandi, la plupart du temps chez eux, pour devenir une beta forte et indépendante. Derek ne sait pas ce qu'il fera si quelque chose lui arrive.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Diana secoue la tête. « Le traceur dans son collier indique la même position depuis dix heures. Il n'y a aucun mouvement, et j'ai recoupé sa position sur la carte : elle est dans le canyon. » lui explique Diana.

Derek attrape le pistolet à tranquillisant. Le canyon est un piège mortel, fait de roches, dans l'angle nord-est de la réserve. Il n'y arrivera pas assez rapidement en utilisant les routes normales, il devra prendre un cheval : plus facile à diriger sur une piste. Il ne prend qu'un petit moment pour vérifier sa position exacte avant de se diriger vers l'écurie, quand il se souvient tout à coup de Scott et du Jour des Métiers.

« Merde, Diana, je te contacterai par radio et je te dirai ce qu'il en est. Il faut que tu appelles l'école et que tu leur dises que je vais essayer de le faire, mais je suis censé allé pour le Jour des Métiers, il faut que Stiles sache qu'il y a une urgence. Et après, prends la Jeep, et essaye de te garer au plus proche du canyon sur la route. » dit Derek. Il n'attend pas sa réponse.

Plus il se rapproche du canyon, et plus le terrain devient rocailleux et escarpé. Derek essaye de se souvenir qu'il ne sert à rien de forcer son cheval à aller plus vite, et que ça pourrait juste les entrainer tous les deux au fond du canyon. Une éternité semble passer avant qu'ils atteignent la fin de la forêt le canyon est assez proche à présent pour qu'il accroche son cheval à un arbre et qu'il commence à descendre comme il peut dans le canyon. Au moment où il arrive en bas, il voit les formations rocheuses étranges qui devraient être entre Laura et lui si son collier de localisation fonctionne correctement. Il se fraye un chemin à travers les rochers, pour trouver Laura, couchée au sol, une de ses pattes coincée sous un rocher qui est assez gros

Il accourt, et quand il est suffisamment proche d'elle, il voit qu'elle respire, difficilement, mais elle respire. Derek émet un profond son de soulagement.

« Salut, ma fille, » dit-il, en lui tournant autour pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Laura gémit, son pied libre bat l'air comme si elle voulait se levait, elle lève la tête.

« Shh, shh, reste tranquille, shh, » dit-il, en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. « Je vais te sortir de là. » Il va devoir lui donner un sédatif pour la dégager, alors il lui administre rapidement une dose, en lui caressant le museau comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle était un louveteau, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse et qu'elle s'endorme.

« Diana, » dit Derek dans la radio.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? »

« Piégée, surement une chute de pierres. Une de ses pattes est coincée. Elle est sous sédatif, je vais essayer de la bouger. Je peux la sortir du canyon. Où es-tu là ? »

« Je t'attends sur la route. J'ai appelé Deaton, il arrive au centre. »

« Bon travail. »

Il teste le poids du rocher. Il devrait être capable de le soulever, mais il veut le faire proprement, alors il passe une ou deux minutes à essayer de trouver le meilleur levier. Il la libère suite à un coup sec massif, et n'a soulevé le rocher que de quelques centimètres centimètre quand il retombe rapidement, dans un bruit sourd. Il ne semble y avoir aucun saignement, mais l'os est sans doute cassé. Derek voit une branche de la bonne longueur, et il utilise sa ceinture pour garder la patte droite. Laura gémit un peu, même à travers le sédatif.

« Je suis désolé, je sais, je suis désolé, » répète Derek, comme il le fait lorsqu'il retire un bandage ou qu'un coup de fusil retentit. « J'essaye. »

Soulever Laura n'est pas plus difficile que soulever Jackson. Pourtant, la porter pour remonter le canyon est moins facile que de porter Jackson à l'étage. Son pied glisse plusieurs fois, et il doit sans cesse réajuster sa prise, mais ils finissent par y arriver, surement grâce à de la pure chance.

« On y est presque, » promet Derek quand ils arrivent au sommet. La route se trouve à dix, quinze minutes à pied, peut-être plus longtemps, car il est ralenti par le poids d'un loup sous sédatif qu'il ne veut pas trop secouer. Son sens de l'orientation, infaillible quand il s'agit de la réserve, ne le trompe pas. Il voit la route et, Dieu merci, la Jeep. Juste parce qu'il _peut_ porter un loup de trente-cinq kilogrammes si loin ne signifie pas que c'est _facile_.

Il souffle bruyamment et Diana arrive. Derek pose soigneusement Laura sur les couvertures à l'arrière et monte avec elle.

« Allez, allez, » dit-il, toujours calme, en caressant la fourrure de Laura.

« Tu aurais pu mentionner qu'un 'Stiles' est en fait le professeur de Scott, M. Stilinski, » sort Diana de nulle part sur la route du retour.

« Mais tu as appelé ? » vérifie Derek.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, » soupire-t-elle.

Derek attrape la radio et contacte les écuries pour que quelqu'un vienne chercher le cheval. Le trajet jusqu'au centre vétérinaire ne dure pas plus de dix minutes, mais il semble durer plus longtemps, tandis qu'il écoute et ressent la respiration pénible de Laura.

Quand ils se garent dans le parking, Deacon les attend et aide Derek à porter Laura jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Tu as bien fait, Derek, » Deacon défait l'attelle de fortune et palpe la patte. « Elle est cassée, on va devoir faire une radio, mais ça a l'air propre et stable. Son rythme cardiaque est normal avec la dose de tranquillisant, alors ça devrait aller pour elle. »

Derek a l'impression que ses genoux vont se dérober sous lui, l'adrénaline et le soulagement l'envahissant, et il se passe une main sur le visage. Ce qui amène sa montre juste au niveau de ses yeux et, oh bon Dieu. Le Jour des Métiers.

« Oh merde, je dois… Diana, reste avec Laura, » dit-il.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais nulle part. Vas-y, tu as l'air _fou_. » dit-elle.

Derek se jette dans sa voiture et espère que le père de Stiles ne l'arrêtera pas pour excès de vitesse.

o0o

Il arrive à l'école en un temps record, et il est encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, alors il passe devant le bureau en courant et se dirige directement vers la salle de classe. Il entend juste Stiles dire, « …veux remercier tous les parents qui sont venus aujourd'hui… », au moment où il ouvre la porte.

« Papa ! » hurle Scott.

« Jésu…mon Dieu ! Derek, vous allez bien ? » demande Stiles.

Derek acquiesce en reprenant sa respiration. « Oui, je vais bien, désolé, je suis en retard, il y a eu une urgence au travail. » Les autres parents, au fond de la salle, ont l'air horrifiés. Derek peut à peine imaginer à quoi il ressemble. « Je suis Derek Hale, je suis le père de Scott. » Les enfants fixent alternativement Derek et Scott.

« Je travaille dans une réserve naturelle : on a eu une journée mouvementée aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'est un loup ? » Les enfants acquiescent, hypnotisés. Derek doit avoir l'air terrifiant. « Je travaille avec des loups dans un endroit où nous protégeons les plantes et les animaux qui y vivent. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Scott, inquiet.

« Un des loups dont nous nous occupons s'est perdu. Elle n'était pas avec sa famille… les loups appellent leur famille une meute, » explique Derek, son cœur retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal. « Mais comme nous avons des colliers spéciaux pour nos loups, nous pouvons savoir où ils sont. Nous avons retrouvés notre louve perdue, mais elle était blessée et j'ai du la ramener auprès du vétérinaire. Un vétérinaire est un docteur pour les animaux, qui prend soin d'eux comme le médecin prend soin de vous. Mais notre vétérinaire a dit que la louve allait s'en sortir, alors même si c'était effrayant, tout va bien maintenant. »

« Papa, quel loup ? » demande Scott.

Derek grimace. « C'était Laura, Scott. Mais Dr. Deaton dit que ça va aller. » lui assure Derek.

Scott gémit. « Papa, c'est sur qu'elle va aller bien ? Papa, tu en es sur ? » le supplie-t-il.

« Ça va aller. Scott connait notre louve nommée Laura. Quand c'était un bébé, elle était malade et sa maman ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle, alors je l'ai ramené à la maison et Scott et son grand frère Jackson m'ont aidé à prendre soin de Laura. » ajoute Derek, parce qu'il sent qu'il doit expliquer pourquoi Scott est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

« M. Hale ? » demande timidement une petite fille. « Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

« Eh bien, tous nos loups portent des colliers spéciaux qui nous permettent de savoir où ils sont. Et comme nous pouvons dire où ils sont, nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. Alors je suis parti la retrouver elle était coincée dans un canyon. Un canyon est comme une grosse mine de pierres. Une pierre était tombée sur sa patte, donc elle ne pouvait pas se libérer. Alors je suis descendu, et je l'ai dégagée, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis si sale. » lui dit Derek. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque que Stiles s'est assis à côté de Scott, une main sur ses cheveux, pour le rassurer. Derek se sent un peu bête : c'est lui qui devrait lui faire un câlin.

« Ouah, » dit-elle. « Vous devez faire ça tous les jours ? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non et c'est tant mieux. Les loups sont forts, intelligents et ils prennent soin les uns des autres. La plupart du temps, ils sont en sécurité par eux-mêmes. Mais parfois, nous les aidons un peu. Juste comme vous, les enfants, vous prenez soin de vous, mais parfois vous avez besoin d'aide, non ? »

Elle acquiesce timidement.

Sa question ouvre le flot de questions qui arrivent toutes en même temps : « Est-ce que les loups remuent la queue comme les chiens ? » « Est-ce qu'un loup pourrait battre un ours dans un combat ? » « Que pensent les loups des végétariens ? » « Est-ce que les loups ont des allergies ? » « Où dorment les loups ? » « Est-ce que les loups peuvent monter aux arbres ? » Derek essaye de répondre à chaque question, mais elles ne s'arrêtent jamais, et il a l'impression que les enfants pensent qu'il est lui-même un loup.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles les arrête. « Ok, les enfants, M. Hale a répondu à de nombreuses questions, il faut lui donner une pause, parce que c'est l'heure de manger ! » Il y a un grognement général de déception, mélangé avec l'excitation du déjeuner. « Merci encore à tous nos gentils parents qui sont venus aujourd'hui, donnons-leur un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! » Les enfants applaudissant et hurlent en même temps.

« En ligne, et allez chercher votre déjeuner si vous l'avez apporté, » indique Stiles, et alors que les enfants s'affairent, il serre les mains des parents qui s'en vont, en général après avoir embrassé leur enfant. Scott est scotché à Derek, lui demandant à nouveau de lui dire que Laura va bien.

« Je te promets, Scott, » dit Derek. « Nous irons la voir ce week-end et tu verras, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Scott acquiesce, un peu réticent. « Ok. Est-ce que je devrais le dire à Jackson au déjeuner ? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non, je lui dirai après l'école, d'accord ? »

« Hé, Scott, c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, » dit gentiment Stiles. Scott semble sur le point de protester pendant une seconde, mais il finit par hocher la tête et attraper son déjeuner. « Je reviens, je dois juste les emmener à la cafétéria. Vous pouvez rester un peu plus longtemps ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Bien sur. » Il se relève, et s'assoit sur une des tables basses dans la pièce. Comme les enfants son partis, ils jettent un œil tout autour de lui, et remarquent les nouveaux travaux sur le gigantesque faux arbre accroché au mur, des centaines de feuilles multicolores et changeantes accrochées sur les branches. Il y a également un terrarium avec un lapin à l'intérieur, bougeant son nez avec curiosité, sorti de son terrier maintenant que la pièce est calme. Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le placide et calme lapin alors qu'il s'approche.

« Hé, » dit Stiles, et merde, ils sont tous les deux, seuls dans une salle de classe, et ça devrait surement être gênant, mais Derek est trop fatigué pour y penser maintenant. « Je vois que vous avez rencontré Bugs. »

Derek lève un sourcil.

« Bugs Bunny. » Stiles désigne le lapin gris et blanc et Derek sourit parce que, évidemment, Stiles a nommé le lapin Bugs.

« Mignon, » dit Derek. « Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le discours, c'est pour ça… ? »

« Non, non, non, » dit Stiles, en secouant ses mains. « C'était génial, vous voulez dire ? Vous allez être plus connus que les Beatles ici. Ou Justin Bieber. Ah, les stars des jeunes, maintenant. Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien, vous avez l'air un peu… sauvage. »

« Oh, » dit Derek, en se regardant. Il est couvert de saletés, ses vêtements déchirés par endroit à cause des murs escarpés du canyon. Il a aussi quelques coupures sur les mains.

« Je veux dire… vous avez l'air d'un John McClane nature, c'est plutôt cool. » dit Stiles, et Derek réalise que les mains du professeur sont pleines de cotons et de Neosporin. « Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez la gangrène, alors je pensais vous proposer d'être votre véto. »

« Je ne suis pas un loup, Stiles, » fait remarquer Derek.

Stiles sourit. « Bien sur. » dit-il. « Allez, lavez-vous les mains et asseyez –vous sur le bureau. »

Il y a un petit miroir au dessus du lavabo et Derek doit pencher pour se voir dedans. Il a l'air fatigué : il prend quelques feuilles de papier humides pour s'essuyer le visage, avant d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise pour passer la serviette sur son cou. Les feuilles de papier sont noires de saleté à la fin de l'opération.

« Oh, hé, si vous vouliez vous nettoyer, j'ai une serviette et une chemise en plus je pensais que c'était une bonne idée après la pluie de l'autre jour. » lui propose Stiles, en ouvrant un tiroir sur la gauche de son bureau.

« Je vais bien, vraiment, pas besoin de faire ça. Ça finira par cicatriser. » dit Derek.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Ne soyez pas ridicule, venez. » Il tapote le bureau, sur lequel Derek s'assoit. Stiles est beaucoup plus doux que lui-même ne l'aurait été, mais c'est sans doute du aux nombreuses années à soigner les blessures de cour d'école de patients beaucoup plus sensibles. Stiles tient fermement la main de Derek, y appliquant la crème antibactérienne sur les coupures, en particulier celle plus profonde sous son pouce récoltée lorsqu'il s'est accroché au mur pour s'empêcher de déraper quand il a descendu dans le canyon. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué sur le moment, mais il a du se dépêcher.

« Est-ce que vous avez escaladé du verre ? » demande Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils. Il passe à l'autre main, qui est dans un état encore pire que l'autre. Pour être honnête, Derek ne ressent rien parce que la main de Stiles est chaude, autour de son poignet, et Derek est suffisamment proche de lui pour sentir son déodorant. L'odeur est restée pendant deux jours dans la voiture, Derek a été obligé d'utiliser un spray pour arrêter de vouloir embrasser sa voiture.

« Les murs du canyon sont abrupts et il y a beaucoup de chute de pierres, » explique Derek. « Heureusement, il est plus facile d'y monter que d'y descendre. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous l'avez portée pour la sortir du canyon, » dit Stiles.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de la sortir de là, » dit Derek en haussant les épaules. Il est distrait par les cils de Stiles, sombres, créant une ombre sur ses joues pâles.

« Je sais. C'est juste vraiment génial, c'est tout, » lui sourit Stiles. Derek veut se pencher et l'embrasser… mais il est dans la salle de classe de Scott, et c'est le professeur de Scott.

« C'est mon job, » dit Derek, en regardant ailleurs. Stiles pose un pansement Batman sur ses mains. « Stiles. »

« C'était ça ou Hello Kitty, je vous jure, » dit Stiles, mais il sourit encore.

Derek déteste le fait que cela lui donne _encore plus_ envie de l'embrasser.

La sonnerie retentit fortement, surprend Stiles et détruit méticuleusement toutes les pensées psychotiques de Derek qui lui répétaient de l'embrasser quand même.

« Oh, merde, je dois aller chercher les enfants à la cantine. Vous êtes…vous êtes… ? » bredouille Stiles.

« Je dois retourner au travail. Allez-y avant que Scott ne revienne et refuse de me laisser partir, » dit Derek.

Stiles hoche la tête. « Non, ok, ok. Bien, merci d'être venu, même après ce qui s'est passé, les enfants ont _adoré_, » dit rapidement Stiles.

« Oui, de rien, » lui répond Derek presque automatiquement, en attrapant sa veste. « A plus tard. »

Il inspire profondément quand il est dehors, dans sa voiture, et se rend compte qu'il sent comme le linge de Stiles. Il devrait surement enlever la chemise.

« Putain, » murmure-t-il en conduisant vers la réserve, en portant toujours la chemise à manches longues.

o0o

Comme il l'avait anticipé, Jackson explose le soir même en apprenant la nouvelle. Il essaye de forcer Derek à les emmener à la réserve sur le champ et ne se calme que lorsqu'ils appellent Deaton et que Deaton lui parle.

Derek s'excuse à de nombreuses reprise pour cet appel, mais Deaton lui assure que c'est bon – il a plutôt l'air amusé, en fait.

« J'ai déjà promis à Scott que nous irions à la réserve et tu pourras voir Laura toi-même ce week-end, d'accord ? » propose Derek.

Jackson croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un air rebelle sur le visage. « Ouais. »

Il a encore l'air inquiet et malheureux alors Derek en profite pour l'attraper et l'attirer sur ses genoux. Jackson pousse une sorte de grognement irrité, mais il se met en boule et enfouit son visage dans le haut de Derek.

« Merci. D'avoir sauvé Laura. » murmure Jackson.

Derek le serre un peu plus fort. « Hé, c'est normal. C'est notre louve. Tu l'as sauvée. C'était mon tour. »

« Est-ce qu'on doit continuer le câlin ? » murmure Jackson.

« Ouaip. » dit Derek et il sent Jackson se détendre.

« Hé, hé, est-ce que vous faites des câlins ? » demande Scott. « Je veux un câlin. »

« Grimpe, » dit Derek, en tendant le bras. Il se souvient de l'époque où ils pouvaient tenir tous les deux sur ses genoux, sans problèmes. Maintenant, il s'agit plus d'une grosse masse de membres et de bras concentrée sur ses genoux.

« Couverture, » demande Jackson. Derek parvient à attraper la couverture et à la mettre sur eux du mieux qu'il peut.

« Mais, samedi matin, c'est la première chose qu'on va faire, hein ? » insiste Jackson.

« Le petit-déjeuner, » fait remarquer Scott.

« Ok, petit-déjeuner d'abord, » concède Jackson.

« Petit-déjeuner, et ensuite, on va voir Laura, je vous promets. » Derek les serre fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils protestent.

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.<p>

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : DILF

**Auteur** : twentysomething

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à twentysomething.

**Note de la traductrice** : Avec un peu de retard sur mon planning (maudits partiels !), voici le chapitre 3. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me motivent encore plus à finir cette traduction.

Au programme d'aujourd'hui : visite à la réserve, et un Derek dans tous ses états !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

A l'aube, Derek est réveillé par les garçons qui sautent dans son lit en hurlant « HE REVEILLE-TOI, C'EST LE MATIN, C'EST L'HEURE DE DEJEUNER ET D'ALLER VOIR LAURA ! » Il se prend un coup de coude dans la poitrine : il est définitivement et douloureusement réveillé. Les garçons ne le lâchent pas pendant sa douche. Derek se demande pourquoi ce genre de situation ne se produit que le week-end, et pas pendant la semaine, où ce serait beaucoup plus utile et moins cruel pour lui.

Derek commande le premier des nombreux cafés dont il aura besoin, pendant que Scott et Jackson se disputent pour savoir ce qui et meilleur entre les gaufres et les pancakes. C'est alors qu'il voit Stiles rentrer avec… avec son père, le shérif.

« Papa, regarde ! » dit Scott. « Salut, M. S ! » dit-il en secouant la main, comme s'il n'avait pas crié assez fort pour que Stiles le remarque. Stiles lui fait un signe de la main et Derek pense que la situation s'arrêtera là, mais non, puisque Stiles s'approche, le shérif sur ses talons.

« Salut, Scott, Jackson, Derek, » dit Stiles. « Vous êtes matinaux ! Voici mon père, le shérif Stilinski. Papa, je t'ai parlé des Hales. »

« Derek nous emmène voir Laura, » explique Jackson, tandis que Derek sent un étrange sentiment l'envahir à la pensée de Stiles parlant d'eux à son père.

« Mais, d'abord, petit-déjeuner ! » s'écrie Scott joyeusement. « Hé, M.S, vous devriez prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec nous ! Je veux demander à votre papa ce que c'est d'être le shérif ! »

« Vous ne devez pas… » commence à dire Derek, mais Stiles regarde son père et hausse les épaules.

« Bien sur, » dit-il.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir à côté de moi, shérif Stilinski, » dit Scott d'un ton solennel, comme s'il lui faisait un honneur suprême. Amusé par toute cette situation, le shérif s'assoit à côté de Scott. Ce qui veut dire que Stiles doit s'assoir à côté de Derek.

Jackson se serre contre le mur pour faire de l'espace, mais le peu d'espace libéré signifie quand même que Derek est coude à coude avec Stiles, cuisse contre cuisse. C'est beaucoup demander à Derek, un samedi matin.

« Désolé, nous avons un peu envahi votre petit-déjeuner, ça ne vous dérange pas ? » demande calmement Stiles, alors que Scott commence à inonder le shérif de questions.

« C'est bon, » dit Derek. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de traîner avec nous parce que vous êtes le professeur de Scott. C'est votre temps libre. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Evidemment que je ne traîne pas avec vous parce que je suis le professeur de Scott, je le fais parce que j'aime passer du temps avec vous. » explique Stiles.

Derek se fige.

« Scott et Jackson sont de bons garçons, » continue Stiles, insouciant. « Mais ce n'est pas à _vous_ que je vais l'apprendre. »

« Je les aime énormément, » dit Derek. Son cœur se remet à battre.

Stiles rit. « Et merci encore d'être venu l'autre jour. Tout va bien avec Laura ? »

« Elle va bien, même si certains ne me croient pas quand je leur dis, » dit Derek, en jetant un coup d'œil à Jackson.

« Tu es censé avoir une seconde opinion d'un docteur ! » insiste Jackson.

Stiles a l'air de se retenir de rire. « Et tu en as eu un ? » demande-t-il.

« Il m'a fait appeler le Dr. Deaton, une fois à la maison, » explique Derek.

« Derek, » soupire Jackson, comme si ce dernier l'embarrassait.

« Non, non, c'est très sensé, » dit Stiles à Jackson, en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek.

Heureusement, Derek est sauvé par la serveuse qui arrive avec son café et leur demande s'ils sont prêts à commander. Il peut enfin détourner son attention de Stiles. Quand tous les changements d'aliment sont faits –bananes à la place de fraies, œufs brouillés au dessus des blancs d'œufs dur – le shérif s'adosse au siège et commence avec, « C'est bon de vous revoir, Derek. Tout va bien à la réserve ? »

« En fait, Derek a eu un problème l'autre jour : un des loups étaient manquants, et il a du aller la secourir. Et il est quand même venu au Jour des métiers, après ça, » dit rapidement Stiles, avant même que Derek puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Le shérif lance un regard amusé à Stiles. « J'ai posé la question à Derek, fiston, » dit-il, gentiment.

Stiles cligne des yeux avant de rire. « Ah, c'est vrai, désolé ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de te le dire. A toi, Derek, » s'excuse Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules, un peu embarrassé que cette histoire soit encore à la une c'est juste son boulot, après tout. « C'est à peu près tout. Elle s'est cassé une patte, mais le Dr. Deaton dit qu'elle va guérir. »

« A l'école, les enfants sont obsédés par les loups, maintenant, » ajoute Stiles. « La cour d'école résonne de hurlements. »

« Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que toi, papa, » dit Scott, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une profonde déception. « Mais je ne suis pas bon non plus, alors peut-être que c'est un truc de vieux. »

« C'est un truc de Derek. Tous les adultes ne peuvent pas le faire, » fait remarquer Jackson.

Derek n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont en train de parler de ses _capacités à hurler_, au petit-déjeuner, avec des invités.

« Vous êtes doué ? » s'empresse Stiles, fasciné, et Derek ne s'en sort vraiment pas avec cette matinée.

« C'est passable, » reconnait Derek. « C'est utile pour savoir où est la meute parfois, c'est tout. »

« Papa est doué pour _beaucoup_ de choses, » dit Scott loyalement. « Il est vraiment grand, alors il peut attraper des trucs sur les étagères sans monter sur une échelle. Et c'est le meilleur à cache-cache. »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « Et plus important, parfois il nous laisse rester en pyjamas tout le samedi, et nous laisse regarder des dessins animés. » Jackson dit ça comme si Derek était capable de guérir le cancer. Il aimerait vraiment trouver un moyen de mourir poliment à table.

« Oh, et il fait du super beurre de cacahuètes et, des confitures. Et des hamburgers, » ajoute Scott.

« Oh pour ça, je me porte garant, papa, ils étaient super. » confirme Stiles en souriant. « Qu'est-ce qui est génial chez Derek encore, les garçons ? »

C'est vraiment le petit-déjeuner le plus embarrassant de toute sa vie.

« Hum, il ne lit pas les histoires aussi bien que vous, M. S, mais il est plutôt bon. » dit Scott.

« Ah, ça ne compte pas. Je suis allé à l'école pour apprendre ça. Je suis sur que je ne serais pas bon pour m'occuper de loups. Je suis un conteur professionnel, ce n'est pas comparable. Continuez, » dit Stiles.

« Il peut soulever des trucs vraiment lourds, il soulève des poids dans la cave, » suggère Jackson.

Il faudrait que la nourriture arrive, maintenant, pour arrêter cette conversation.

« Oh, oh ! Il fait trop, trop bien la voix de Optimus Prime. Dans Transformers. » propose Scott.

« Et pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de M. S et des choses pour lesquelles il est doué ? » suggère Derek en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré.

« Papa, tout ce que fait M. S est génial, » dit Scott, en rejetant complètement l'idée. Le shérif a vraiment du mal à se retenir de ne pas rire.

« Vous savez que je vais vous forcer à faire cette voix de Optimus Prime, un jour, hein ? » lui demande Stiles.

Derek secoue la tête. « Non. » Il est déjà suffisamment gêné quand Stiles est dans les alentours, il n'a pas en plus besoin de Optimus Prime.

Stiles lui sourit, et il est juste vraiment trop près… « Ça arrivera. » dit Stiles, et Derek est tellement distrait par la manière dont son nez se fronce qu'il manque la plupart des choses embarrassantes que Jackson continue à dire.

« Scott, tu n'avais pas plein de questions à poser au shérif sur la police ? » essaye Derek dans un essai désespéré pour détourner la conversation.

Scott a l'air d'hésiter pendant un moment, mais il laisse tomber et demande au shérif s'il a des menottes sur lui.

« Jolie diversion, » lui dit Stiles lorsque Jackson et Scott sont tous deux en transe devant l'histoire d'un voleur qui pouvait désarticuler ses pouces pour se débarrasser des menottes.

« Merci de les avoir encouragés, » dit Derek, mais il ne peut pas prétendre être embêté par Stiles.

Stiles rigole. « Allez, vous êtes un homme plein de mystères. C'est bien de savoir que vous comprenez l'importance du samedi en pyjamas devant les dessins animés. C'est une philosophie que d'autres pères pourraient appliquer. » Il hausse le ton de sa voix pour que le shérif entende.

« Bien essayé. Mais tu vas quand même m'aider à réparer le porche, » dit le shérif, avant de revenir à son histoire.

« Foutu, » soupire Stiles, mais il sourit quand même, et Derek voudrait tendre le bras et jouer avec les cheveux sur la nuque de Stiles.

La nourriture finit par arriver, ce qui empêche Derek de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il y a un nombre absurde d'assiettes et ils passent au moins une bonne minute à essayer de faire tenir la nourriture de tout le monde sur la table.

« Papa, » Scott fait des gestes vers sa gaufre intacte, et alors que Derek essaye de penser à un moyen poli d'atteindre son assiette pour la couper, le shérif prend les devants et le fait.

« Message reçu, » dit-il à Scott, qui a l'air _enchanté_.

« Vous êtes sur ? » demande Derek.

Le shérif lève les yeux au ciel. « Je peux m'en occuper, allez, commencez à manger. »

C'est ce que fait Derek, avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il remarque que Jackson ne se jette pas sur ses pancakes comme d'habitude. « Tout va bien ? »

Jackson commence d'un air coupable. « Je voulais juste… euh… manger mon bacon en premier, » essaye-t-il.

Derek lève un sourcil.

« Oh, désolé, Jackson, j'ai juste continué à couper… tu veux mes pancakes à la place ? » Shérif Stilinski a coupé les pancake de Jackson en parts égales.

« Non, ceux-ci sont bien, merci, » dit Jackson, comme si parvenir à ce que le shérif coupe ses pancakes n'était pas son but depuis le début. Il prend un morceau, extrêmement satisfait.

Derek rit doucement et commence à manger ses œufs. Jackson et Scott ne supportent pas d'avoir un 'traitement particulier'. Une fois, Scott avait même insisté pour être également puni.

La conversation finit par s'éteindre, et Derek s'en réjouit. D'abord, parce que cela veut dire que personne ne va essayer de l'embarrasser, et ensuite, parce que les petits déjeuners sont des moments fait pour manger et pas pour parler. Il oublie toujours qu'il ne mange pas plus de deux bouchées de ses galettes de pomme de terre, et il devrait vraiment commander autre chose. Scott a englouti sa gaufre et a recommencé à embêter le shérif, qui répond de bonne grâce entre deux bouchées d'omelette.

Derek regarde son assiette plus de la moitié de ses galettes de pomme de terre ont disparu. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de remarquer la fourchette de Stiles qui pioche dans son assiette, sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il écoute son père.

« Stiles, » dit Derek et celui-ci cligne des yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, désolé, désolé, je n'étais pas rendu compte ! Euh, j'ai mangé les miens, mais vous… » commence Stiles.

« Je ne mange pas vraiment de pommes de terre, vous pouvez les avoir. » dit Derek, en plantant sa fourchette dans le bacon canadien de Stiles.

Stiles le regarde. « Vous mangez ça ? » demande-t-il.

Derek hausse les épaules. « C'est de la viande pour petit-déjeuner. »

« Très bien, c'est vous qui perdez au change, » dit Stiles, en se penchant et en attrapant un autre morceau de pomme de terre.

Derek croise le regarde du shérif, sourcils levés, et ilcomprendt que le shérif doit savoir ce qu'il ressent pour Stiles.

Lui qui pensait que ce petit-déjeuner ne pourrait pas être plus gênant.

C'est là que Scott renverse son jus d'orange, dont la grande majorité se déverse sur ses genoux, tandis que le reste traverse la table pour atteindre le haut de Derek.

« Désolé, désolé ! » hurle Scott, en se reculant le plus vite possible de la table.

« C'est bon, Scott, » dit Derek, en épongeant avec sa serviette. « Je garde toujours des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture. » Il se tourne, en attendant que Stiles sorte pour le laisser passer, mais Stiles cligne des yeux et pose une main sur l'épaule de Derek pour le garder assis.

« Non, non, laissez-moi faire. C'est de notre faute si la table est remplie, de toute façon. Je vais aller chercher votre chemise. » dit Stiles et il tend la main. Derek met un petit moment avant de réaliser que Stiles demande ses clés de voiture.

« Non, je peux… » essaye Derek.

« Les clés, » insiste Stiles.

« Il n'abandonnera pas, alors vous devriez les lui donner, » suggère le shérif.

Derek a le sentiment de s'être fait écrasé, mais il donne ses clés à Stiles.

« Viens, Scott, » dit Stiles, en l'emmenant vers le parking.

Le shérif tousse poliment. « Alors, Stiles parle beaucoup de vous tous. Il a vraiment apprécié cette invitation à diner. Vos burgers doivent être exceptionnels. »

Derek essaye d'avoir une expression qui pourrait suggérer qu'il n'a jamais pensé au fils du shérif dans un contexte sexuel. « Eh bien Scott est en admiration devant lui. Tu en penses quoi, Jackson ? » demande-t-il, parce qu'il suppose que Jackson ne pourra pas dire quelque chose de plus dommageable que lui.

« M. S est plutôt cool, et Derek l'aime beaucoup, alors ça me va. » dit-il, en étalant le reste de son sirop sur les pancakes. « Et puis, vous êtes son père, ce qui est vraiment cool. »

« Merci, Jackson, » dit le shérif, et Derek se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter tout ça. « Vous savez, nous avons perdu quelqu'un d'important, nous aussi. Et Stiles a beaucoup plus pris soin de moi que moi de lui, quand c'est arrivé. Il aime prendre soin des gens, se sentir utile. Je pense qu'il cherche quelqu'un, ou quelques personnes qui pourraient avoir besoin de ça, aussi. »

Jackson a l'air confus, et Derek pense qu'il doit paraitre tout aussi confus.

« La famille est vraiment important pour lui, c'est tout ce que je dis. » Shérif Stilinski prend une longue gorgée de son café.

« Evidemment, » dit Derek, en se demandant s'il interprète bien cette conversation parce que si c'est le cas… si c'est le cas… « Pour nous aussi. »

« Bien, » acquiesce le shérif.

« Hé, » dit Stiles, en tendant les clés à Derek, alors que Scott s'installe à nouveau à côté du shérif. « Vous avez l'air sérieux. »

« Votre père donnait des conseils à Derek, » dit Jackson, avant de froncer le nez. « Enfin, je crois. »

Les sourcils de Stiles semblent s'envoler. « Oh ? » demande-t-il. Derek attrape la chemise, en échangeant de place avec Stiles.

« On papote, » dit le shérif.

Derek est un peu inquiet à propos des histoires embarrassantes qui pourraient sortir quand il sera dans les toilettes, mais sa chemise est trempée, et il serait bizarre de ne pas enfiler celle que Stiles vient de lui ramener.

Il se change aussi rapidement que possible, mais au moment où il sort, ils éclatent de rire et le shérif a déjà demandé l'addition.

« Alors, apparemment, vous pouvez swinguer avec quelqu'un si rapidement, que vous les faites presque vomir, » dit Stiles, vraiment amusé. « On vient de manger, mais sinon je vous aurais fait prouver ça. Juste après la voix de Optimus Prime. »

« Jamais, » Derek aimerait faire beaucoup de chose à Stiles, mais aucune d'entre elles n'implique de vomir.

« Eh bien, que dites-vous de ça à la place : j'ai essayé de trouver une autre idée de sortie pour les enfants, vous pensez que ce serait possible d'amener la classe à la réserve ? » demande Stiles alors que Derek s'assoit à côté de lui, l'encadrant avec Jackson.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se faire. Nous l'avons déjà fait, j'en parlerai à mon patron. » dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

Stiles sourit, heureux, et il est encore trop tôt pour que Derek arrive à supporter ça à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Super, tenez-moi au courant lundi alors ? »

« Bien sur, » accepte Derek.

« Oh, vous avez mon numéro de portable ? C'es plus simple pour me joindre, » explique Stiles, en sortant son téléphone. « Dites-moi le votre, et je vous envoie un message. »

_Et maintenant, vous avez mon numéro :)_ apparait sur son téléphone.

« Bien, » dit Derek, en un réflexe. Le sourire de Stiles fait battre son cœur plus fort.

L'addition arrive et ils finissent par se séparer, surtout parce que les garçons sont anxieux d'aller à la réserve et d'aller vérifier que Laura va bien.

« On se voit à l'école, les garçons, » dit Stiles, joyeusement.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés, les enfants, » dit solennellement le shérif.

Les garçons sortent des merci et des au revoir joyeux, avant de monter dans la camionnette.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, monsieur, » répète Derek, en secouant la main du shérif.

« Quand vous voulez, Derek, » dit le shérif, en lui faisant un signe de tête, avant de monter dans sa voiture de patrouille, laissant Derek et Stiles seuls.

« Merci encore de nous avoir laissé nous incruster dans votre petit-déjeuner familial, » dit Stiles, en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil. Il fronce le nez, et sa bouche est légèrement tordue, mais cela donne envie à Derek de _lui avaler le visage_.

« C'était bien, » réplique Derek lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il est censé répondre et qu'embrasser Stiles n'est pas une option appropriée.

« Oui, » dit Stiles, en souriant, et Derek est sur le point de perdre le contrôle de soi lorsqu'il entend coup de klaxon de sa voiture il entend déjà les enfants se disputer.

« Désolé, je dois… » commence Derek, soulagé.

« Non, non, allez-y. On se parle demain ? » demande Stiles.

« Comptez-là-dessus, » dit Derek, en se retournant pour aller séparer Jackson et Scott.

o0o

Les garçons passent plusieurs heures à prendre soin de Laura, et à la câliner, toujours sous sédatif pour qu'elle n'utilise pas sa patte cassée pour se déplacer. Ils quittent la réserve dans l'après-midi, les deux enfants rassurés et bizarrement surexcités. Derek choisit d'utiliser ce déchainement d'énergie en les laissant se battre pour leurs costumes d'Halloween. Il a essayé de leur expliquer qu'ils ne sont pas obligés d'être déguisés sur le même thème, mais ils insistent, chaque année. Ils passent en général une semaine à se disputer à ce sujet.

A l'arrière de la voiture, un tournoi de pierre-papier-ciseaux se déroule, ce qui met fin au combat avec une décision prise très tôt, à sa grande surprise. Ils hésitaient sans cesse entre cinq possibilités. Derek est soulagé parce que Batman et Robin est un choix plutôt simple, en comparaison à l'année où ils voulaient être Bunnicula. Tous les deux. Il ira faire un tour au magasin de costumes – _sans_ eux, il le fait toujours depuis le merdier de 2010 – et choisira les costumes, pas de problèmes.

Enfin, sa théorie fonctionne jusqu'au soir d'Halloween, où Scott et Jackson insistent tous les deux pour que Derek se déguise aussi.

« Tu dois faire Alfred, Derek. Batman a besoin d'Alfred ! » insiste Jackson, en croisant ses bras de chauve-souris.

« Je n'ai pas de déguisement, » proteste Derek.

« Si, tu en as, » gémit Scott. « Alfred porte un costume, tu as un costume ! »

« Il a cette serviette sur le bras, on peut en prendre une de la cuisine, » ajoute Jackson, sur de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Derek finit par porter son seul costume décent, un torchon sur le bras, en suivant ses enfants dans le voisinage. Ils réclament des bonbons qui rendront la vie impossible à Derek tant qu'ils ne seront pas mangés.

Et c'est pourquoi ils frappent à la porte d'une porte des plus classiques et que Stiles répond.

« M. S ! » hurle Scott, complètement excité.

« Hé, Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, avec Batman ? Encore des crimes dans les rues de Gotham ? » demande Stiles, en s'agenouillant pour être à leur niveau. Il jette un coup d'œil à Derek et sourit. « Et vous aviez besoin d'Alfred, aussi ? Eh bien, tout le monde sur le pont ! »

« Personne ne l'a reconnu, » souffle Jackson, impressionné. Derek n'est pas sur de savoir s'il est enchanté ou embarrassé. « Toutes les mamans n'arrêtaient pas de dire James Bond, mais, James Bond n'a pas de torchon. »

« Bon, il est un petit peu jeune pour être Alfred, » explique Stiles. « Et maintenant, revenons-en aux affaires sérieuses. »

Les deux garçons sautent de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dans ce bol géant de bonbon ? » Stiles le sort de nulle part, et, mince, il va surement les laisser en prendre des _pleines poignées_.

Scott et Jackson échangent des regards joyeux, mais Stiles soulève le bol à la dernière seconde.

« J'ai un prix, cependant : photo de groupe, » dit-il solennellement. « Pour tous mes élèves. »

Derek commence à faire un pas en arrière pour sortir du cadre et Stiles lève les sourcils.

« Pardon mais, photo de _groupe_. » Stiles sort son téléphone de sa poche. « Très bien dites 'crime fighting'. »

« Crime fighting ! » répète les garçons, et Derek lève involontairement un sourcil. Le flash sort de l'appareil et Derek est encore un peu ébloui par la lumière lorsque les garçons commencent à choisir les meilleures friandises et à les mettre dans leur sac.

« Alors le butin de cette année ? » demande Stiles.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Considérablement augmenté maintenant, » dit-il, tandis que Scott choisit tous les bonbons à l'amande. Mince, un garçon étrange. « C'est ici que vous vivez ? »

« Oh non, c'est la maison de mon père. Il n'est jamais là pour Halloween, vous savez, en train d'attraper des vauriens qui se livrent à des petits délits. Mais il se sent mal que personne ne réponde pour donner des bonbons, alors, me voilà. »

« Ok, stop, il ne restera de bonbons pour personne à ce rythme, » dit Derek aux enfants. Ils ont vidé la moitié du bol.

« Merci pour les bonbons, M. S, » dit gaiement Scott, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui va engouffrer tout le sucre qu'il peut avant de s'effondrer dans trente minutes.

« Ouais, merci, » dit également Jackson, en regardant son sac beaucoup plus rempli à présent.

« Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus, Dark Knight, Boy Wonder, » dit Stiles. Il regarde à nouveau Derek et sourit de manière étrange avant de glisser quelque chose dans sa poche de costume. « Ne soyez pas si dépité, Pennyworth. »

« Salut, à lundi, » dit Scott en se précipitant avec Jackson vers leur prochaine victime.

Derek parvient à dire « A plus tard, Stiles, » avant de suivre les enfants. Il cherche dans la poche pour trouver un paquet de bonbons acidulés. Derek sourit.

Les garçons font encore un pâté de maison avant de commencer à s'effondrer. Au moment où ils rejoignent leur rue, Derek porte Scott sur son épaule comme un pompier, exténué, et il porte également les deux sacs de bonbons. Il tient Jackson par la main, et Derek est presque sur qu'il marche les yeux fermés. En temps normal, il ne peut plus tenir la main de Jackson quand celui-ci est parfaitement réveillé – ça lui manque un peu. Mais Jackson a huit ans maintenant et il est 'trop grand' pour se faire tenir la main.

Il doit devenir sentimental, parce qu'il secoue un peu la main de Jackson et les mène vers la maison. Il doit les porter tous les deux dans l'escalier, mais se trouve chanceux car ils sont tous les deux trop fatigués pour s'empiffrer de bonbons.

Halloween est tombée pendant un soir d'école, alors ils sont levés tôt le lendemain matin. Scott et Jackson baillent pendant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner. Derek ne leur accorde que cinq bonbons différents, en dépit de toutes leurs protestations.

Quand il arrive au bureau – en ayant emporté cinq bonbons dans son sillage, dont ceux de Stiles – son patron le prend à part.

« Derek, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai reçu au moins 20 requêtes de parents qui voudraient venir, depuis la semaine dernière ? Et qui ont mentionné ton nom, spécifiquement ? » demande Anna.

« Oh, » dit Derek, un peu embarrassé. « J'ai fait le Jour des Métiers dans la classe de Scott. Je suppose que les enfants ont été intéressés. En fait, le professeur de Scott voulait que je vous demande s'ils peuvent faire une excursion. »

Anna l'évalue du regard pendant un moment. « J'imagine. Bon, c'est bon pour moi, mets-le sur le calendrier un jour où Deaton n'est pas là, » dit-elle.

_Parlé à mon parton, ok pour l'excursion. Quel jour ?_ envoie Derek à Stiles. Une demi-heure plus tard, son téléphone vibre sur son bureau.

_Vraiment ?! C'est génial ! Dans deux semaines ?_ renvoie Stiles. Derek jette un regard au calendrier des groupes.

_Ok. Assurez-vous que les enfants portent des habits non salissants._

_Oh mon Dieu, ils vont devenir fous, vous êtes mon héro_

Diana dit à Derek que son sourire lui fait peur.

0o

A la fin de la semaine, Scott revient à la maison avec une permission de sortie à remplir et un lapin.

« Scott ? » dit Derek, en essayant de comprendre ce que Scott fait avec le lapin de la classe.

« Oui, papa ? » demande Scott.

« Une raison particulière pour que tu gardes le lapin ? » Derek croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, oups, » dit Scott. « J'étais censé te demander la permission. »

« Oui, ça aurait été bien, » soupire Derek. « Enfin, comment est-on censés s'en occuper ? »

Scott regarde la cage. « Euh, » dit-il.

Derek lève les sourcils, attend.

« Hum, je pense que j'ai perdu les instructions. » dit lentement Scott.

Derek prend une longue inspiration.

Ils essayent de trouver des informations sur Google, mais elles se contredisent, et ce qu'ils lisent sur les excréments ne peut pas être vrai. Scott ne se souvient de rien hormis du fait qu'il n'est pas censé laisser Bunny sortir de la cage si toutes les portes ne sont pas fermées.

Une heure après, Derek abandonne et appelle Stiles.

« Hé, Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Stiles, et son ton ressemble plus à quelqu'un d'heureux qu'à celui de quelqu'un qui est dérangé par un de ses parents d'élèves un vendredi soir.

« Eh bien, Scott a ramené le lapin à la maison, » commence Derek.

Stiles grogne. « Et il ne vous a pas prévenu, c'est ça. Ok, désolé, je peux venir le chercher… »

« Non, non, c'est bon, c'est juste qu'il a perdu les instructions. J'ai de la fléole des prés et des pellets mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Tout ce que je sais sur les lapins, c'est que les loups aiment les manger. » explique Derek.

« Ok, je vais chez mon père pour récupérer quelques trucs de toute façon, je peux passer vous donner les instructions ? » lui propose Stiles.

« Merci, » dit Derek.

« Pas de problème. On se voit dans 30 minutes à peu près ? »

« Bien sur, » accepte Derek.

« M. S va venir ? » demande Jackson, la tête dans le frigo.

« Oui, et toi, » dit-il en donnant un léger coup dans le ventre de Scott, « Tu vas t'excuser d'avoir perdu les instructions et de l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici. »

« Oui, papa, » dit Scott, obéissant.

Les garçons veulent jouer dehors avec le lapin, alors Derek doit sortir le petit espace grillagé qu'ils avaient acheté pour Laura quand elle était bébé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, comme le grillage. Ce n'est qu'un petit octogone en fer, solide mais un peu idéalisé par les enfants, pourtant Derek le lave au jet d'eau et le pose à terre. Les garçons se précipitent à l'intérieur avec le lapin.

Derek passe un peu d'eau sur ses bras – il a encore l'impression que des araignées grimpent sur ses bras – quand il voit la tête de Stiles.

« Hé-hééé, » dit Stiles. « Désolé, j'ai sonné, mais personne n'a répondu, alors j'ai suivi le son des enfants. »

« Oui, ils voulaient sortir le lapin et je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ses besoins à l'intérieur. Compromis. » Derek éteint le jet d'eau.

« Et un engrais naturel, » dit Stiles en souriant. « Ce sont les instructions, mais, euh, vous êtes un peu mouillé, alors je vais les garder pour l'instant ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Ils vont être occupés par le lapin. Un café ? »

Le sourire de Stiles se transforme, plus fin et content, et Derek veut savoir ce que ça fait d'être contre cette bouche. « Oui, super. »

« On rentre, n'allez nulle part et ne laissez pas sortir le lapin, » dit Derek aux enfants.

« Bonjour, M. S ! Salut, M. S ! » hurle Scott et Jackson lui fait un geste de la main.

« Lait et sucre, c'est ça ? » dit Derek, en repensant au petit-déjeuner de samedi.

« Ouaip, merci. Sauf si c'est un fort, » explique Stiles.

Derek sourit, mais il fait comme on lui dit.

« Merci encore d'avoir arrangé la visite. Les enfants sont impatients. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ne sera pas le cas, mais j'espère qu'on ne vous dérangera pas trop. » dit Stiles, en buvant son café. Il fait un bruit satisfait et surpris qui est… distrayant. « Le café est parfait. »

« Bien. Et ne vous inquiétez. Je veux que vous veniez. A la réserve. » ajoute Derek, un peu en retard.

« Bon, si vous êtes sur, » dit Stiles, un peu amusé.

« Je suis sur, » Derek se sert un café.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un cri leur parvient du jardin et Derek n'arrive pas à détermine si c'est un cri de joie ou de douleur, alors il se précipite, Stiles sur ses talons.

« Papa ! Des vers ! Dégoutant ! Cool ! » hurlent Scott et Jackson en même temps.

« Mon Dieu, » murmure Derek, en reprenant son souffle. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit pour revenir à la normale.

« Ils aéroèrent le sol ! » hurle Scott.

« _Aèrent_, » le corrige Jackson, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Super, » rétorque Derek, en se passant une main sur le visage. Un jour, il va faire une crise cardiaque.

« Oh, hé, merci pour le café, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller, mon père m'attend, » dit Stiles précipitamment, son visage rouge. « Les instructions sont sur la table ! A la semaine prochaine ! »

Stiles s'en va avant même que Derek puisse lui dire au revoir : il est confus et abasourdi.

« Ok, » se murmure-t-il.

o0o

Le jeudi suivant, il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Stiles s'est enfui comme ça. Et c'est le jour de la visite à la réserve. Derek ne croit pas avoir dit quelque chose de bizarre, ou fait quelque chose de bizarre.

Il a essayé une centaine de fois de ne plus y penser, mais il finit toujours par penser qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ça. Ce qui est surement la même chose que d'y penser au final.

Il n'est pas vraiment aidé par Diana et Anna qui éclatent de rire en le voyant, lorsqu'il arrive au travail.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Anna rit tellement fort qu'elle ne peut plus parler, mais Diana parvient à former une phrase. « Tu ressembles à un homme Marlboro. »

Derek se regarde. Il porte un de ses plus beaux jeans, et ses bottes étant donné qu'ils vont aller dans les écuries, et que quelqu'un va vraiment lui demander de _monter à cheval_, à coup sur. Rien d'extraordinaire.

« Sérieux ? » Anna a du mal à respirer entre deux rires. « Je te connais depuis presque dix ans, je le saurai si tu me dis des conneries : qui est-ce que tu essayes d'impressionner aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu ressembles à la couverture d'un livre érotique. Reboutonne ta chemise ! » dit Diana en faisant de grands gestes. « Toutes les mamans vont devoir aller se confesser, sinon. »

« Vous êtes folles toutes les deux, » murmure Derek, en se dirigeant vers son bureau, où il sera à l'abri.

Son téléphone vibre.

_On se voit dans quelques heures ! Les enfants MEURENT d'impatience !_

Derek se prépare mentalement à l'arrivée d'enfants surexcités qui voudront toucher, et lécher, tout et n'importe quoi.

Il n'est pas prêt.

Il entend le bus descendre dans l'allée – des hurlements bizarres, beaucoup trop aigues s'échappent des fenêtres ouvertes. Derek peut presque entendre les enfants vibrer d'excitation, avant même que les portes du bus s'ouvrent. Cela annonce des mesures désespérées.

Au moment où les portes du bu s'ouvrent et les enfants sortent, hurlant de toute leur force, Derek siffle aussi fort qu'il le peut. Les enfants se taisent, choqués.

« Est-ce que tout le monde se souvient de moi ? M. Hale, le papa de Scott ? » demande-t-il, autoritaire, mais suffisamment gentil. Les enfants acquiescent. « Ok, bienvenue dans la réserve naturelle de Beacon Hills. Nous allons voir et faire beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, alors je veux que vous soyez comme une grande meute de loups. Et, toutes les meutes ont un loup alpha, qui s'occupe de tout le monde. Je suis votre alpha. Sti… M. S est votre autre alpha. Suivre les règles est très important dans une meute. La première règle, c'est que vous devez écoutez l'alpha. Compris, la meute ? »

Les enfants acquiescent à nouveau, fascinés.

« Vous pouvez me poser des question », dit Derek.

« Mais un à la fois, et en levant la main, comme en classe, » ajoute Stiles, derrière le groupe.

« Oui, » dit Derek. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit sur une réserve naturelle ? »

Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux blonds lève la main.

« Oui ? » demande Derek, en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« C'est un endroit où on garde les plantes et les animaux en sécurité, » récite-t-elle avec soin.

« Absolument, » convient Derek. « Je vais vous montrer comment nous faisons, et aussi quelques animaux dont nous prenons soin. »

Après ça, tout se déroule sans encombre. Il leur montre les maquettes de la réserve, leur présente Anna et Diana qui montrent aux enfants les outils de traçage et la grande carte lumineuse qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment mais qui fait penser aux gens qu'ils voient où sont les loups. Il n'a pas vraiment de temps pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il les emmène dans les écuries, et leur montre comment garder la paume de la main bien ouverte pour que les chevaux attrapent le sucre sans leur faire mal. Il utilise Scott comme volontaire, ébouriffe ses cheveux alors qu'un grand étalon engouffre parfaitement le sucre. Les enfants passent un très bon moment, regardent les chevaux avec des yeux émerveillés, et Derek croit même voir quelques parents nourrir les cheveux en douce.

« Vous savez, vous êtes plutôt bon pour ce genre d'exercice, » dit Stiles. Derek ne sait pas quand il s'est faufilé à ses côtés, mais Stiles est juste à côté de lui. « Pourquoi vous n'en faites pas un programme permanent ? Je suis sur que ça pourrait aussi être adapté aux classes supérieures avec de l'écologie et d'autres choses. »

« Il nous faudrait surement un nouveau membre pour faire ça et nous n'avons pas les fonds, » admet Derek. « C'est bien de voir les enfants avec les animaux. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas de contact avec des animaux, sauf des chiens ou des chats. »

« Oui, merci de nous laisser venir et de rencontrer les animaux, » dit Stiles en lui souriant. Il y a un peu de poussière sur son nez et, à vrai dire, il est soulagé lorsqu'un des enfants lui demande s'il peut leur montrer comment on monte à cheval.

Derek selle un des chevaux les plus vieux et lents, et demande à Stiles de sortir les enfants de l'écurie pour les emmener dans l'éclos. Il sort, exécute quelques mouvements simples, comme se tenir droit ou diriger le cheval avec les cuisses et pas avec les rennes.

« Une question ici, » prévient Stiles, en pointant un petit garçon.

« Vas-y, » dit Derek, en faisant changer le cheval de direction.

« Est-ce que c'est le cheval que vous montiez pour aller sauver le loup ? » demande-t-il.

« Non. Bumble est vieux, il est un peu lent. J'ai monté Thor, qui est le plus rapide. » explique Derek, en mettant pied à terre. Il ramène ensuite Bumble à l'écurie.

« Une autre question, » prévient Stiles.

« Ce chat est sur un cheval. Les chats peuvent monter à cheval ? » demande un autre petit garçon.

Derek s'arrête pendant une seconde. « Non, mais les chats sont parfois amis avec les chevaux. » Une fois que Derek a fini de remettre Bumble dans son box, Stiles apparait de nouveau à ses côtés.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules. « C'est à peu près fini, je leur ai montré tout ce qui est sans danger. »

« Papa, papa, » dit Scott, en tirant sur sa chemise. « Papa, tu dois leur montrer le hurlement ! »

Oh, merde.

Stiles sourit. En fait, c'est le meilleur moment pour le faire : le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et les loups hurleront en retour.

« Ok, » soupire Derek. Il siffle et rassemble la meute, en les ramenant dans l'enclos.

« Meute, je vais hurler, et si nous écoutons attentivement, nous pourrons entendre les loups répondre, » explique Derek. Aussi horriblement embarrassant que cela puisse paraitre, Derek penche la tête en arrière et hurle aussi fort qu'il peut.

Un long silence suit mais on entend très faiblement une réponse venant du nord.

Quand les enfants l'entendent, ils explosent de joie et commencent à hurler à leur tour.

« Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » dit Stiles, qui n'arrête pas de regarder Derek. « Vous avez d'autres compétences cachées dont vous ne m'avez pas parlé ? En dehors de la voix d'Optimus Prime ? »

« Scott vous a dit pour le hurlement, ce n'était pas un secret, » lui fait remarquer Derek.

« Oui, mais il n'avait pas dit que vous pouviez faire _ça_, » dit Stiles en secouant la main.

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous devrez attendre, » dit Derek.

Anna intervient, tapote sa montre – _c'est l'heure_. Derek leur donne un livre d'activités pour la maison : des puzzles et des dessins à colorier, puis il les raccompagne jusqu'au bus.

« A plus tard, la meute, » dit Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit les enfants ? » demande Stiles.

Ils hurlent un remerciement.

* * *

><p>Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.<p>

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : DILF

**Auteur** : twentysomething

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à twentysomething.

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà l'arrivée du chapitre 4 ! Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre vos reviews, mais je veux que vous sachiez que chacune d'entre elles me fait infiniment plaisir et me donne la volonté de vous offrir encore plus vite cette traduction. Je les lis toutes avec plaisir !

Pour répondre à quelques questions en vrac, la traduction comportera finalement 6 chapitre il n'en reste plus que deux après celui-ci (et oui, c'était vraiment un très long OS). Et quand au premier baiser entre Stiles et Derek, vous devrez encore faire preuve d'un peu de patience. Ces deux-là sont un peu bornés, et pas très doués…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Quelques jours avant Thanksgiving, ils font leurs courses au supermarché quand un des camarades de Scott les voit dans le rayon des surgelés. Il se met à hurler comme un loup.

Derek est sur le point de s'excuser auprès de sa mère quand Scott et Jackson lui répondent avec un bref hurlement.

« Hum, » dit finalement Derek.

La mère rit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il fait ça depuis des semaines. Vous devez être le fameux Derek Hale. Kari Walker. » Ils échangent une poignée de main. « Beth m'a parlé de la visite de la réserve, ça avait l'air génial. »

« Merci ? » dit Derek.

« Nous devons y aller, mais c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, » dit Kari, en poussant son fils dans le rayon. Derek tourne à la fin du rayon et son caddie fonce littéralement dans celui de Stiles.

« Bonjour, vous tous, » sort Stiles, visiblement heureux de les rencontrer. « Il me semblait avoir entendu un hurlement. »

« Oui, » dit Derek.

Stiles jette un regard au caddie de Derek. « Vous avez déjà pris votre dinde ? Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de provisions. » Dans le caddie de Stiles se trouve la fameuse dinde, des baguettes de pain, des légumes et des pommes de terre.

« Nous fêtons Thanksgiving avec notre voisine Sharon d'habitude, mais elle va chez ses cousins cette année. Alors nous allons faire un repas normal, je pense. » Derek hausse les épaules.

Stiles le regarde comme s'il venait de le frapper. « Vous allez fêter Thanksgiving avec moi. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » répond Derek, convaincu d'avoir mal entendu.

« Je veux dire avec nous, avec moi et mon père. Nous cuisinons toujours beaucoup trop, et nous finissons par manger des restes pendant des semaines. Venez, personne ne devrait manquer la dinde et tout ce qui va avec, » insiste Stiles.

« Vous êtes sur que… » commence Derek mais il est interrompu par les regards désespérés que lui lancent Scott et Jackson.

« Papa, on y va ? » demande Scott.

« S'il te plait ? » ajoute Jackson. Derek voit une boite de céréales dans ses mains.

« Repose les céréales et nous en discutons, » dit Derek. Jackson soupire mais repose la boite en rayon.

« Vous êtes sur, Stiles ? » demande à nouveau Derek.

« Absolument, » dit Stiles. « Allez. Sauvez-nous d'une intoxication alimentaire. »

« Ok, » dit Derek. « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit amener ? »

Stiles rit. « Hein-hein. Mes règles, tous les plats doivent être à 100% des recettes Stilinski. Vous pouvez amener une autre tarte. »

« Ok, très bien, nous amenons la tarte, » dit Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Ne soyez pas bête. J'ai dit que vous pouviez amener _une_ tarte. Il va y en avoir beaucoup plus qu'une. »

« Ok, » répète Derek. « Merci pour l'invitation. »

« C'est moi qui vous remercie – pas besoin de cinq services cette année, » dit Stiles. « Je dois y aller et ramener ce volatile à la maison, mais on se voit jeudi… La maison de mon père, vous vous souvenez où c'est ? Sa cuisine est mieux que la mienne. »

« Bien sur, » acquiesce Derek. « Jackson, repose cette boite de céréales. »

o0o

Le jour suivant, les garçons rentrent à la maison et lui disent le plus sérieusement du monde que Stiles va faire des tartes au potiron, aux noix de pécan et à la pomme. Derek doit donc trouver autre chose.

« À la cerise, papa, à la cerise, » dit Jackson d'un ton solennel.

« Avec de la crème glacée ! » ajoute Scott.

Derek soupire, avant de s'installer devant l'ordinateur. Il tape « tarte à la cerise » sur Google et finit par trouver une recette, une fois ignorés tous les liens plus ou moins traumatisants. Il sourit, ce qui veut dire que Stiles va rire, alors c'est vendu.

Il lit la recette et tout lui semble cohérent jusqu'au moment où il arrive à la partie qui explique comment faire la pâte à tarte. Et franchement, non. Tout le reste de la recette consiste à mélanger, battre, et placer dans le four, ce qui est assez simple, mais la confection de la pâte à tarte a l'air beaucoup plus compliquée.

« Mouais, on va acheter la pâte, » se murmure-t-il.

Il s'occupe du reste et le mercredi après-midi, il finit la recette. Malgré les instructions très détaillées, il ne sait pas vraiment comment la décorer, alors il laisse faire les garçons. Le résultat est plus… artistique que ressemblant à la photo du site internet.

Mais à voir l'expression de Stiles lorsqu'il ouvre la porte et les trouve tous les trois sur le perron, la tarte semble être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

« Vous l'avez fait ! » dit Stiles, tandis que Jackson lui tend la tarte. « C'est parfait, merci Jackson ! »

« Moi aussi, j'ai aidé, » ajoute Scott dans la foulée.

« J'en suis sur. Est-ce que Derek a mérité sa part ? » demande Stiles, en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Derek l'a fait cuire. Et il a fait le mélange. » admet Jackson à contrecœur.

« Ah, merci à vous aussi, alors. » lui dit Stiles en reniflant la tarte. « Ohlala, de la cerise. Oh, rentrez, il fait froid, je ne suis pas un bon hôte. »

Ils enlèvent toutes leurs couches de vêtements – un froid glacial s'est installé depuis deux jours et promet de rester pendant tout l'hiver. La maison est chaleureuse et remplie des odeurs parfaites de l'automne. Les senteurs sont riches et savoureuses, et l'odeur de Stiles aussi, alors qu'il passe devant eux avec la tarte pour aller dans le salon.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Derek, » dit le shérif, en tendant la main.

« Pareillement, monsieur, » répond Derek un peu automatiquement.

Le shérif lui lance un regard amusé. « Je suis presque sur que vous pouvez m'appeler John, Derek. »

« D'accord, » dit Derek, en se sentant un peu idiot et nerveux. « Merci de nous laisser participer à votre Thanksgiving. »

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de fêter à nouveau Thanksgiving en grandes pompes. La dernière fois, Stiles était encore un enfant. » dit John, un peu mélancolique.

« Shérif, shérif, » insiste Scott, en poussant John à lui expliquer quelques chose. Il montre du doigt une photo de Stiles à l'arrière d'une voiture de patrouille, à peine plus âgé que Jackson, les cheveux ridiculement courts.

« Oh non, je ne pourrai plus jamais faire office de figure d'autorité une fois qu'ils auront vu des photos de moi à 14 ans, » soupire Stiles derrière Derek, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Même s'il est intrigué, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre. « Je peux aider ? » propose-t-il. Stiles est en train de vérifier quatre choses différentes, en même temps.

« Je suis devenu maître dans cet art, donc si vous essayez de faire autre chose que de vous assoir et de boire une bière, tout va aller de travers et nous aurons gâché Thanksgiving. Alors assez-vous et buvez. » dit Stiles, en remuant quelque chose. « Deuxième étagère, derrière la bouteille de cidre. »

Derek fait ce qu'on lui dit.

« Voilà, » dit Stiles, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il semble avoir fini de tout vérifier. « Merci encore pour la tarte. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison de tout ça, » Derek regarde toute la vaisselle. « Est-ce que je devrais secourir votre père des enfants ? »

Stiles rigole. « Oh, non. Pendant des années, il était désespéré que je grandisse, laissez le profiter un peu des enfants. Il était furieux de vous avoir manqué à Halloween. » Stiles jette un coup d'œil à la cuisinière. « En fait, j'ai réfléchi, et si je pouvais vous utiliser pour éplucher les patates, ce serait super. Pas de pression. »

« Je pense que je peux le faire, » dit Derek, en souriant.

« Alors, le truc c'est de laisser un tout petit peu de peau. Les fibres. Comme ça, on fait toujours des purées bien viriles, » Stiles bouge ses sourcils de manière étrange, comme s'il pensait que ce serait plus sage.

« Hum, alors, en gros, vous voulez que je bâcle ce travail ? » dit Derek en commençant à les éplucher comme indiqué, en laissant un peu de peau sur la pomme de terre.

« Appelez ça comme vous voulez, vous me remercierez au moment du dîner. » dit Stiles en chantonnant.

« Si vous le dites, » dit Derek.

« Vous devez apprendre à me faire confiance, » soupire Stiles. « Je ne vous ferai pas marcher quand il s'agit de purée. »

« Je suis en train de vous faire confiance, là, Stiles. Sinon, je serais en train de les éplucher normalement, » lui fait remarquer Derek.

« Alors pas de questions, pas de démocratie dans cette cuisine, » affirme Stiles, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le four. De celui-ci sort une odeur qui donne l'eau à la bouche : la dinde, les pommes et les oignons.

« Combien de temps encore ? » demande Derek, parce que plus tôt il pourra manger la viande, mieux ce sera.

Stiles grimace. « Eh bien, dès que les patates seront prêtes, je peux vous laisser faire la purée pendant que je m'occupe des haricots verts, » répond Stiles, en faisant un signe de la tête pour désigner les pommes de terre.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, » dit Derek, en se remettant à la tâche. Mais le travail est vite fini, et Derek les plonge, coupées, dans le récipient rempli d'eau que Stiles lui a préparé. Les gousses d'ail flottent à la surface.

« Merci, » dit Stiles, en augmentant le feu du gaz. « Et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Ils s'assoient au comptoir et commence à décortiquer les haricots dans une passoire. Stiles a l'air dans son élément dans la cuisine. Il entend à peine les enfants crier dans le salon. Ses mains touchent souvent celles de Stiles, à travailler les haricots ensemble.

Il n'a pas été si détendu depuis des années, si heureux.

Et franchement, ça lui fait un peu peur.

Ils gèrent parfaitement le temps – Stiles lui fait finir les pommes de terre pendant qu'il met une quantité énorme de beurre dans les haricots. Dès qu'ils ont fini, il sort du four la dinde, avec ses deux mains, comme dans un tableau de Norman Rockwell. Il augmente le four, y met les pommes de terre à bouillir. De leur côté, les chamallow grossissent à vue d'œil, et le caramel est en train de dorer.

« Merci, cher commis, » dit Stiles lorsqu'ils se retournent pour se faire face. « Vous pouvez amener ça dans le salon ?

Derek est soulagé qu'on lui ordonne de sortir de la cuisine, avant qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide comme arrêter Stiles en pleine action et l'embrasser sans vergogne dans la cuisine de son père.

Le dit-père emmène les garçons dans la cuisine au cri de Stiles à travers la fenêtre, et il découpe la dinde à la perfection. John répartit les morceaux de blanc, et les plats commencent un ballet sur la table. Chacun choisit ses accompagnements, les bras se tendent pour attraper et pour passer le jus de la viande et la sauce aux airellles. Ils font tous de leur mieux pour faire honneur aux plats, mais à la fin du repas, il reste encore une quantité incroyable de nourriture sur la table.

Derek a l'impression qu'il devrait offrir son aide pour nettoyer, mais Stiles refuse.

« La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est migrer de la salle à manger jusqu'au salon et vous reposer sur le canapé pendant au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'on serve les tartes. Tout le reste peut attendre, » insiste Stiles.

Personne ne proteste devant cet ordre : les garçons ont déjà l'air fatigués et ils se précipitent dans le salon avant de s'effondrer sur les canapés. Les garçons s'approprient le canapé le plus grand, l'un sur l'autre, et John prend la place restante. Il y a encore plein de place – assez pour que Derek s'y assoie et qu'il ne rejoigne pas Stiles sur l'autre canapé, qui ressemble plus à un petit canapé.

« Venez, celui-là est plus proche de la télé, ils vont tous dormir dans une minute de toute façon, » dit Stiles en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Bon, il serait grossier de s'assoir autre part maintenant.

Derek est beaucoup trop conscient de la présence de Stiles à juste quelques centimètres de lui, ses jambes repliés et ses pieds coincés sous ses fesses. Derek veut les déplier, tirer les jambes de Stiles sur ses genoux, et les emmêler. Au lieu de ça, il regarde le jeu – le match de l'après-midi se déroule avec les promesses d'un jeu intéressant ce soir. Mais il est difficile pour Derek de se concentrer sur autre chose que les petits soupirs de satisfaction que Stiles laisse sortir à intervalles régulières.

Ils n'ont regardé que deux publicités lorsque Stiles commence à s'agiter. « Je vais me faire du café – vous en voulez ? Irish, normal, déca' ? » dit Stiles en sautant hors du canapé. « Je ne veux pas finir comme eux. »

Derek jette un coup d'œil à l'autre canapé : John, Scott et Jackson dorment à poings fermés. « Du café, ouais. Un coup de main ? »

Stiles rejette la proposition d'un geste de la main. « Non, je m'en occupe. Avec du lait, et pas de sucre, c'est ça ? »

Derek est surpris mais il acquiesce.

Stiles sourit. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Il retourne vers la cuisine, l'air satisfait.

Derek se demande à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si ce qu'il venait de se passer était acquis : une famille pendant les vacances, quelqu'un qui sait comment il aime prendre son café, quelqu'un qui rend tout beaucoup plus facile et qui ferait d'eux des personnes meilleures et heureuses juste par sa présence. Mais ce n'est pas juste un quelqu'un qu'il veut, c'est _Stiles_. Il veut que Stiles soit avec eux pendant les vacances, il veut lui apporter son café au lit les samedi matins. Ce n'est pas un sentiment nouveau, mais Derek est troublé de se rendre compte à quel point il veut tout ça : tout ce qu'il peut avoir, tout ce que Stiles lui donnera.

Il entend des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine et, comme il ne regarde pas le match, il décide d'aller le rejoindre.

« Hé, les cafés seront prêts dans quelques minutes, désolé, » dit Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas pressé. Je voulais juste voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Vous voulez vraiment m'aider à nettoyer ? Vous êtes un invité, pas d'obligations pour vous. »

« J'ai mangé, le moins que je puise faire c'est nettoyer, » lui propose Derek. Etre considéré comme un invité ne lui plait pas du tout.

« Ok, vous pouvez m'aider à transférer les restes dans des boites pour vous. » dit Stiles, en sortant plusieurs boites Tupperware. « Parce que, croyez-moi, tout ça va repartir chez vous. »

« Vous êtes sur ? » demande Derek.

« Plus que sur, oui, » dit Stiles en mettant les pommes de terre dans une boite. « L'intérêt de Thanksgiving, c'est en partie les restes. Nous en aurons plus qu'assez pour nous deux. »

Tout est remis dans le réfrigérateur, mais une pile de boite est mise de côté pour eux. Stiles lui verse une tasse de café, avec ce qu'il faut de lait.

« Merci…d'être venus, » dit Stiles, les mains enroulées autour de sa tasse. « Je sais que j'ai un peu insisté, mais… »

« Non, nous en avions besoin. » Derek jette un regard vers le salon où Jackson et Scott sont roulés en boule, à moitié affalés sur John.

« Que.. » Stiles s'arrête pendant une seconde avant de reprendre. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Derek n'a besoin que d'une chose, et il est à court de raisons pour ne pas simplement traverser la cuisine et embrasser Stiles. Il se sent bouger – comme s'il ne pouvait lutter contre un phénomène de gravité qui l'attirerait vers lui – mais Scott entre dans la pièce, les yeux plein de fatigue, et murmurant quelque chose à propos des toilettes.

« Bien sur, pas de problème, » dit Stiles, en accompagnant Scott.

Derek prend une profonde respiration et expire bruyamment il passe une main sur son visage.

« Bon sang, contrôle-toi, Hale, » se murmure-t-il. Peu importe ce qu'il veut, les enfants passent d'abord, toujours. Stiles est le professeur de Scott, et c'est tout.

Stiles revient, sans Scott. « Euh, désolé, on en était où ? » demande-t-il.

« Nulle part, j'allais juste vous remercier de nous avoir invités, surtout pour les garçons. Nous n'avons jamais fêté Thanksgiving comme ça, » dit Derek, désormais résolu à rester professionnel.

« Avec plaisir, » répond Stiles, même s'il a l'air un peu surpris.

« C'est du café que je sens ? » demande John, en débarquant dans la cuisine à l'image de Scott quelques minutes plus tôt.

Stiles marmonne une réponse positive. « Je vais te chercher une tasse. »

Tout le monde a l'air réveillé maintenant, prêt à manger de la tarte et à regarder le prochain match de football – peu importe ce qui était en train se passer entre eux, c'est désormais fini. Ils quittent la maison avec une nouvelle invitation à revenir pour les matchs décisifs dans quelques semaines. John donne une tape sur l'épaule de Derek avant de passer une main amicale dans les cheveux des garçons, et Jackson ne fait même pas d'histoire.

o0o

Evidemment, Stiles les renvoie avec les restes des bouts de tarte dans un des plats. Cela veut dire qu'une fois la tarte mangée, il devra rendre le plat – et il espère que ce sera le plus tôt possible.

Ce qui amène Derek à penser qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où vit Stiles. Il sait où _John_ vit, et donc où Stiles a grandi, mais il pense que Stiles doit avoir un appartement quelque part. Il a essayé de limiter leurs contacts à des questions purement parentales, mais c'est difficile quand Stiles lui envoie un message en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour lui dire des choses comme _est-ce qu'il a vraiment neigeoté ? c'était ça, hein ?_.

Alors il se dit qu'il peut surement lui envoyer _Salut, je dois rendre le plat à vous ou votre père ?_

_Ooh, à moi !_

Derek fronce les sourcils. _Comment ?_

_Oh, je peux passer si vous ne voulez pas passer chez moi ?_

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. _Je ne sais pas où c'est_

Son téléphone sonne presque immédiatement, et la photo de Stiles avec les oreilles de Mickey apparait (il l'a mise avec ses informations sous l'ordre de Scott).

« Salut, désolé, je pensais que ce serait plus simple, » dit Stiles. « J'ai complètement oublié que vous n'êtes jamais venu chez moi. »

« Je pensais que vous viviez avec votre père, » répond Derek en mettant le plat dans un sac.

« Non, on a tous les deux décidé que c'était beaucoup trop déprimant pour un professeur célibataire de vivre avec son père, » lui explique Stiles. « Je suis dans le complexe derrière le Safeway ? Vous voyez ? »

« Oui, » dit Derek en attrapant ses clés. « Je peux venir maintenant ? »

« Bien sur. C'est le troisième bâtiment, appartement 4, c'est celui qui ressemble le moins à une maison de la fraternité. » explique Stiles. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Le 'ressemble le moins à une maison de la fraternité' laisse totalement ouvert la suggestion 'ressemble quand même à une maison de la fraternité'. Les bâtiments donnent juste un sentiment de déprime, comme si quelqu'un les avait peints pour empêcher la moisissure de se former une fois tous les cinq ans.

La porte grince un petit peu lorsque Stiles l'accueille, beaucoup trop reconnaissant envers quelqu'un qui a conduit dix minutes pour ramener un plat. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans son appartement, de recenser tout ce qu'il voit. Finalement, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur les murs, hormis quelques affiches et posters, sans encadrement et collés avec du scotch. En dehors d'une quantité abondante de matériels de bricolage partout, rien ne suggère qu'il s'agit de l'appartement de _Stiles_.

C'est un peu déprimant même pour Derek, lui qui utilisait des parpaings pour soutenir un matelas dans son appartement minable d'étudiant. Derek n'est pas un grand décorateur – loin de là -, mais sa maison n'est pas aussi… nue.

« Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment décoré et pris possession des lieux. » Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux, et observe Derek dont le regard passe du poster de _Inglourious Basterds_ au matelas – il espère que ce n'est pas le lit de Stiles. « Enfin, je voulais le faire, mais quand je rentre de l'école, j'ai toujours plein de choses à préparer, et je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici. »

« C'est surement les boites à chaussure pleine de paillettes et de cure-pipe. » Derek voit une boite avec une étiquette 'plus de paillettes'.

« Ok, c'est vrai, » concède Stiles. « C'est comme une drogue. Et vous savez, quand on regarde Ninja Warrior à la télé, on peut faire pas mal de chose. Alors c'était plus simple de tout garder ici. »

« Vous faites… tout le travail ici ? » dit Derek, en fronçant les sourcils. La grotte en papier mâché passe à peine la porte d'entrée. « Comment arrivez-vous à… »

« Passer la porte ? » finit Stiles. « Ben, par morceaux. Et la Jeep est vraiment pratique pour ça. »

« Il vous faut plus d'espace, » sort Derek sans s'en rendre compte.

Stiles hausse les épaules, fronce légèrement le nez. « Eh bien, je peux toujours utiliser la salle réservée aux arts, mais, euh, vous avez déjà été seul dans une école primaire la nuit ? Ça fout presque autant la trouille que _Shining_. »

« Vous pouvez utiliser le garage, » finit par sortir Derek, et il lui semble que sa bouche s'est complètement affranchie de son cerveau.

Stiles hausse les sourcils, confus.

Derek réfrène le besoin urgent de soupirer. Mais bon, maintenant il l'a dit. « Je ne gare jamais la voiture dans le garage. Si vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour tous vos projets, j'ai un établi à l'intérieur. »

« Oh ! Oh, » dit Stiles, plongé dans ses pensées. « Je veux dire, ce serait super mais… Vous êtes sur ? Je ne veux pas profiter…? »

« De mon garage vide ? Non vraiment, ça m'arrangerait, » dit Derek en croisant les bras pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité.

« Ok, Sourpatch,**(1) **» le taquine Stiles. « Vous savez que vous venez de vous condamner à une vie de paillettes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devrez attendre le jugement dernier pour savoir si je vais rester chez vous et y déverser toutes mes paillettes. »

« Si je ne savais pas m'occuper des problèmes, est-ce que j'aurais deux garçons de moins de dix ans chez moi ? » lui fait remarquer Derek.

« Ok, ok, M. le Gros Dur. Nous verrons ce que vous direz quand vous aurez encore plein de paillettes partout et que Scott sera à l'université. » dit Stiles. « Ceci est ma prophétie. Nous péririons tous pendant l'apocalypse, en laissant des paillettes et des cafards. »

« Vos visions sont terrifiantes, » lui dit Derek, sous le charme, comme un idiot.

« Je suis comme Cassandra, » soupire Stiles. « J'ai essayé de prévenir les gens, mais personne ne m'écoute. »

« Enfin, venez quand vous voulez, » dit Derek. « Evitez juste de faire exploser la maison. »

« Vous me surestimez, » dit Stiles, un peu sardonique.

Derek se retient de sortir ses cinq premières réponses. Son plan je-ne-fais-pas-de-rentre-dedans-à-Stiles n'est pas parfait, mais il fonctionne. Sauf pour la partie où il est dans la cuisine de Stiles et tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est le sortir de cet appartement et l'emmener dans le garage, ce qui… vraiment, n'est pas bien.

« Ma maison, mes règles, » sort-il finalement.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, » dit Stiles, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Derek doit y aller avant de succomber et de l'embrasser.

Derek s'échappe en disant qu'il a laissé Jackson et Scott chez Sharon et qu'il devrait y aller. Stiles le pousse dehors, le remerciant encore d'avoir ramené le plat. Derek passe ensuite vingt secondes derrière son volant, sans bouger, stupide, à se demander s'il cessera un jour de vouloir Stiles à ce point.

Et si cela se produit, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Sa vie commence à ressembler à un film.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Bon alors, Sourpatch est une marque de bonbons acidulés. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une équivalence qui me convienne en français, alors j'ai préféré laisser comme ça. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : DILF

**Auteur** : twentysomething

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série Teen Wolf, l'histoire appartient à twentysomething.

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est bientôt Noël, et j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau, mes chers lecteurs adorés ! Voilà la FIN de l'histoire, avec un très long chapitre, rien que pour vous. Pour les plus impatients d'entre vous, vous allez enfin les voir passer à l'action. Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais très heureuse de vous avoir fait partager cette histoire, et de toutes vos réactions. C'était un plaisir de lire chacune de vos reviews, et même si je n'ai pas eu le temps récemment de vous répondre individuellement, je les ai toutes lues avec plaisir.

J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.

(J'ai repris la proposition de plusieurs d'entre vous pour Sourpatch, alias Tête brûlée)

Juste une interrogation : je voudrais avoir votre avis sur le vouvoiement entre Derek et Stiles. Est-ce que vous trouvez cela étrange à ce stade de leur relation ?

**ATTENTION** : Le Rating de la fanfiction se justifie complètement à la fin de ce chapitre ! Que les âmes pures et innocentes fassent attention…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Tout le monde dans le magasin lance un regard inquisiteur à Derek – qui a l'air beaucoup trop heureux - alors qu'il attend dans la quincaillerie pour faire faire une clé en plus. Il a son jeu de clés, Sharon en a un et maintenant, Stiles aura sa clé.

Il suppose qu'il peut au moins faire ça : le garage n'est pas chauffé. Il y a bien un chauffage d'appoint, mais c'est inutile de proposer cet espace à Stiles si c'est pour qu'il gèle à l'intérieur. Et il n'a aucune idée de la manière dont il va lui donner cette clé sans que ce ne soit trop évident et louche.

Au final, quand il reçoit trois jours plus tard _salut je peux venir demain après l'école travail sur les moulins à vent ?_ il décide que le meilleur moyen de ne pas passer pour un fou est d'éviter une confrontation directe.

Derek laisse la clé avec un petit mot - qui a nécessité au moins dix réécritures - : _Venez quand vous voulez, faites comme chez vous_

Les garçons seront chez Sharon, et pas dans les pattes de Stiles, ce qui lui permettra d'arranger les choses. Quand Derek s'arrête, la Jeep de Stiles est encore dans l'allée et Sharon le renvoie chez lui.

« Il avait une clé, » dit Sharon en souriant.

« Ne commence pas, » soupire Derek.

Il passe par le garage et voit une boîte remplie de moulins à vent argentés, dorés et verts il y en a presque une centaine. Quand il entre dans la cuisine, il entend des voix en provenance du salon.

« Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Mme Potter était la sœur de Mme Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mme Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce que faisait un Dursley. » **(1)** Stiles est assis au centre du canapé, avec Scott et Jackson de chaque côté. Ils sont tous les trois sous la couverture coincée derrière leur dos, et les garçons tiennent dans leur main ce qui semble être une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans la rue. Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence consistait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance : il n'était pas question que le petit Dursley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là. » continue Stiles, alors que Derek se repose contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Il doit admettre que Stiles fait partie de leur vie maintenant. Lorsqu'il rentre à la maison et qu'il trouve Stiles en train de lire une historie à Scott et Jackson, ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est même plutôt rassurant. On dirait que Stiles fait partie de la famille.

Il aimerait juste que ce soit…différent. C'est tout.

Scott lève les yeux. « Papa ! » crie-t-il d'un ton joyeux. « M. S était ici et il a dit qu'il nous lirait quelque chose une fois son travail fini. »

« J'ai choisi Harry Potter, » ajoute Jackson. « M. S va même faire les voix. »

« Vous ne vous attendiez surement pas à ça en me donnant les clés, » dit Stiles, visiblement gêné. « Mais ils ont demandé si gentiment. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Bien sur que non, » dit Stiles, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, je vais commencer à préparer à manger, alors, » suggère Derek. « Du poulet et des pommes de terre ? »

« Oh, » dit Stiles, un peu surpris.

« Ils vous feront gagner votre diner, » dit Derek en désignant les garçons.

« Euh, bien sur. Merci, » dit Stiles en souriant. Derek pense que c'est uniquement de la chance si Stiles n'a pas réalisé que le diner est juste une excuse pour le garder un peu plus longtemps chez eux.

Il fait une retraite stratégique vers la cuisine, et la lecture du livre reprend après un instant. La préparation du plat se réduit presque à jeter les aliments dans le four pour les faire rôtir, si bien qu'il retourne à sa place initiale, dans l'encadrement de la porte, pendant que le minuteur du four bipe.

« Arrêtez de rôder là-bas, » insiste Stiles. « Harry est dans le Chemin de Traverse, et je suspecte fortement M. Ollivander de bientôt lui donner une baguette très importante. »

Derek sourit, mais Scott tient le coin de la couverture à côté de lui pour lui faire une place. Il finit par attraper Scott et le mettre sur ses genoux, en supposant que c'est toujours mieux que rien comme zone tampon entre eux.

Stiles le fixe pendant une seconde, se mord la lèvre, mais reprend la lecture à propos d'une plume de phœnix sacrée, longue de vingt-sept centimètres.

Le minuteur du four sonne au moment où Harry se fait des amis dans le train, et Derek repose Scott sur le canapé. Stiles fait une pause et commence à se lever, mais Derek lui fait signe de rester assis.

« Finissez le chapitre, je vais préparer le repas. » dit-il.

« Merci, papa, » dit Scott en même temps que Jackson : « Merci, Derek. »

« Ouais, » dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Il vient juste de finir de remplir les quatre assiettes quand les garçons arrivent en courant.

« Synchronisation parfaite, » sourit Stiles, en prenant une assiette pour la poser sur la table, devant Derek. « Mmm, ça sent bon. »

Derek déteste le fait qu'il mémorise le bruit que fait Stiles en prenant sa première bouchée.

« Je sais ce qu'a fait Scott à l'école aujourd'hui, mais toi Jackson, que vous a fait faire Mme Harper ? » demande Stiles.

Jackson s'arrête pendant une seconde, et fait la même tête que lorsqu'il essaye de trouver un moyen d'avoir un dessert supplémentaire. Et cette expression ne signifie rien de bon pour Derek. « Mon meilleur ami Danny m'a dit que sa mère a un nouveau copain. »

_Rien_ de bon.

« Ah oui ? Et Danny aime bien cet homme ? » dit Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté, regardant Jackson avec curiosité.

Jackson hausse les épaules. « Son papa a une nouvelle copine aussi. Je pense qu'il est content que sa maman ne soit plus seule. »

« Euh, bien, » dit finalement Stiles, après un long moment.

« C'est comme ce que vous avez dit sur la famille, M. S, » dit Scott, en attrapant une pomme de terre. « La famille, on peut en construire une avec n'importe qui du moment qu'on s'aime les uns les autres, hein ? » Scott donne l'air de réciter une leçon, son débit est lent et réfléchi.

« C'est vrai, Scott, » dit Stiles.

« Mais Danny a dit que ça a mis longtemps, » insiste Jackson. « Avant que sa maman ne rencontre quelqu'un. J'imagine que c'est compliqué. Hein, Derek ? »

Derek a la bouche plein de poulet, ce qui lui permet de gagner du temps, mais ne lui donne pas de réponse.

« Je pense que les personnes comme Derek et la maman de Danny veulent être sures que cette personne est faite pour eux, mais aussi pour leur famille », dit gentiment Stiles, en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles.

« Ah oui ? » insiste Jackson, en fixant toujours Derek.

« Oui, » réussit-il à dire. « Parce qu'il faut être sur quand on laisse quelqu'un rentrer dans la famille. Que ce soit pour les enfants… ou pour soi. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Stiles quand il finit de parler : celui-ci a l'air pensif, les sourcils froncés. Derek ne sait pas ce que ça signifie, mais l'atmosphère semble étrangement tendue.

« Papa ! » s'exclame Scott, ce qui fait sursauter Derek. « Est-ce que Laura va bien ? »

Derek acquiesce. Stiles demande également de ses nouvelles – le malaise finit par s'évanouir et le repas reprend son cours. Comme Derek a préparé le repas et mis la table, Stiles insiste pour nettoyer avec les garçons, et chasse Derek qui s'installe sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir.

Lorsqu'ils placent la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir, Scott se fend de sa figure habituelle de chien battu.

« M. S, est-ce que vous pouvez continuer un petit peu la lecture ? » dit Scott en essayant de l'attendrir. « S'il vous plait ? »

« L'heure du coucher ? » demande Stiles, en prétendant être sérieux, mais un sourire se devine déjà sur son visage.

« Pas avant 20h30, » répond rapidement Jackson.

« Encore un chapitre, » dit Derek. « Demain, il y a école, et M. S doit dormir, lui aussi. »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Oui. Mais Harry doit aller à Poudlard, et nous aussi ! »

Scott insiste pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Derek, et Jackson s'installe de son côté, si bien que Stiles est obligé de se serrer contre Derek. Jackson jette à Derek un regard sournois et calculateur en s'étalant de tout son long.

Jackson va nettoyer les gouttières.

Stiles continue à lire, 'accidentellement', une fois le chapitre fini, mais Scott est déjà endormi et Jackson commence à dodeliner de la tête contre le bras de Stiles, alors Derek ne dit rien.

« Je veux faire du Quidditch, » murmure Jackson avant de commencer à ronfler.

Stiles s'arrête et jette un coup d'œil à Jackson, qui est complètement affalé sur lui. « Bon, je pense qu'ils dorment tous les deux maintenant. »

Derek sourit. « Vous voulez un café ? Ils peuvent dormir sur le canapé pour l'instant. »

« Hum, » réfléchit Stiles. « Rapide, alors, et ensuite je m'en vais ? »

Derek se lève, repose Scott sur le canapé, endormi comme une pierre. « Laissez-moi vous aider avec Jackson. » Stiles glisse sur le côté et Derek attrape Jackson pour l'installer dans le canapé. Quand Derek se redresse, Stiles est beaucoup trop proche : il repositionne le bras de Scott pour que sa position soit plus confortable. Derek ne veut pas que ce moment soit le dernier de la soirée : il voudrait prendre une bière à la place d'un café. Et mettre au lit les garçons. Et se mettre au lit avec Stiles au bout du couloir.

« Juste une minute pour le café, » le prévient Derek.

« Je pense que je peux rester éveillé suffisamment longtemps, » dit Stiles, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Tant que vous continuez à me parler. »

Derek lève un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas un problème pour vous, d'habitude. »

Stiles rit. « Pas vraiment. »

« Comment va votre père ? » demande Derek, autant parce qu'il apprécie John que parce qu'il pense que c'est un sujet de conversation sûr, et qui ne lui donnera pas envie d'embrasser Stiles.

« Bien, très bien. Il a adoré le Thanksgiving avec vous et vous nous avez sauvés du ras-le-bol au bout de trois jours de dindes consécutifs. Il s'est aussi moqué de moi pour avoir été ennuyeux au petit-déjeuner la semaine dernière. Je pense qu'il veut juste que les garçons reviennent. J'ai arrêté de lui poser des questions sur la police et les méchants à attraper à neuf ans il cherche un nouvel auditoire à impressionner. » Stiles lui fait un large sourire, comme s'il venait de faire une blague. « Je vous promets que si nous faisons un autre petit-déjeuner ensemble, nous prendrons une table plus grande, et pas d'accident de jus d'orange. »

Derek sourit. « Vous ne voulez pas changer Scott dans le parking à nouveau, c'est tout. »

« Je dirai juste que la table n'était pas préparée pour trois Hale et deux Stilinski, et la nourriture non plus. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. « Mais quel homme ne risquerait pas un petit accident de jus d'orange pour des gaufres et des pancakes ? »

« Au moins, ce n'était pas du café, » dit Derek, en versant le café de Stiles dans une tasse, prévue pour un expresso.

« Hum, oui. Quand il s'agit de renverser quelque chose, le jus d'orange c'est mieux, » acquiesce Stiles. Derek attrape le lait, et passe le sucre à Stiles. Il verse le lait tandis que Stiles mélange le tout. Derek se verse une coupe, et remet la machine à café sur son socle.

Stiles monte sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, et attrape sa tasse. « Parfait, comme d'habitude, » marmonne-t-il contre le contour de la tasse.

Derek s'appuie contre le comptoir, et prend une gorgée de son propre café. « Vous savez, si vous voulez avoir votre tradition, vous pourriez venir tous les deux dimanche matin, et on cuisinerait ici. Un juste retour pour Thanksgiving. »

« Ah oui ? » Stiles a l'air surpris mais content. Derek voudrait le mettre dans cet état tout le temps. « Je suis sur que ça lui plairait. Ce serait super. Enfin, il faudra nous laisser apporter quelque chose, mais ça… oui, ça serait parfait. »

« Papa ? » appelle Scott. « Tu m'emmènes en haut ? Jackson pue des pieds. »

« Oui, une seconde, » lui répond Derek en réprimant un soupir. « Je ferais mieux de.. »

« Oui, » Stiles boit sa tasse d'un trait. « Je devrais rentrer, il est tard. Merci pour le diner, Derek, le garage… je vais le débarrasser des moulins à vent. Et euh… la clé ? » Stiles le regarde, incertain.

« Gardez-là, » dit Derek, et sa voix est beaucoup plus grave que prévue.

Stiles cligne des yeux pendant un moment, mais finit par se mordre la lèvre en souriant. « Bien sur. A plus tard, Derek. »

Stiles sort de la cuisine par la porte du garage, et sort un joyeux « Brrr, il fait froid ! » et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend la porte du garage se refermer qu'il va dans le salon pour aller mettre Scott et Jackson au lit.

o0o

Une sorte de rituel s'installe : apparemment la course jusqu'aux vacances requiert un nombre important de travaux manuels, parce que Stiles reste à nouveau deux soirs de suite cette semaine-là. Il insiste pour commander et payer les pizzas la secondes fois parce que « Je ne peux pas à la fois utiliser votre garage _et_ avoir un repas gratuit tout le temps, Derek. »

« Je m'en fiche, » dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

Stiles le regarde pendant un moment, avant d'hausser les épaules à son tour. « Alors, laissez-moi faire ça. »

Derek a remarqué que Stiles prend son temps pour répondre, comme s'il examinait attentivement ce que dit Derek et la réponse appropriée. Ces dernières semaines, il semble peser le pour et le contre à chaque fois qu'il parle. Derek sait exactement ce qu'il ressent même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Stiles prend tant de précautions avec lui maintenant. Mais il semble être heureux d'être chez eux, heureux d'être avec les garçons et Derek.

Alors, il décide ne pas trop y penser. Il se contente de profiter du rire de Stiles lorsqu'il lit Harry Potter aux garçons, et de le voir assis à table, en face de lui. Ils sont en train sortir la dernière des serviettes tachées de graisse dans les boites à pizza lorsque Derek trouve le courage de poser une question qu'il a derrière la tête depuis un mois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noël avec votre père ? » Derek ne sait même pas ce qu'il est en train de proposer implicitement. Il sait juste que les garçons ont adoré Thanksgiving chez les Stilinski et en ont parlé pendant des semaines, et si ce moment les a rendus si heureux, après tout, Noël est censé être le plus beau moment de l'année.

Stiles soupire de manière dramatique. « Nous rendons visite à ma grand-tante. C'était la plus vieille tante de ma mère, et chaque année elle est à 'l'article de la mort' donc tout le monde doit venir la voir. On est presque surs que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas dépenser l'argent pour le billet d'avion jusqu'en Californie, même si le reste de la famille habite ici. Mais en Floride, nous allons, comme les cinq dernières années. »

« Oh, » se murmure Derek. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réponse. « Et vous allez être partis pendant toutes les vacances ? »

« Presque. » Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux, les laissant ébouriffés et attirants. Derek veut les remettre en place ou les ébouriffer encore plus. Il ne sait pas quelle option il préfère. « Mais nous serons de retour pour le 30. Et tant mieux, parce que personne ne veut voyager pendant le Nouvel an. »

« Vous pourriez passer une fois de retour. Je sais que les garçons ont un cadeau pour vous. » dit Derek, tentant d'être décontracté, et échouant surement. Le cadeau de Stiles 'de la part des garçons' est un pull en cashmere qui penche plutôt du côté trop suggestif et trop cher. Mais Stiles a toujours froid et ne compte que sur des sweats à capuche voyants qui ne le protègent pas du tout du froid. Un cadeau complètement pratique et absolument pas suggestif. Vraiment.

Le regarde de Stiles s'illumine. « Ah oui ? En fait, il se peut que j'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour eux aussi. Avoir des cadeaux plus tard ne les dérangera pas ? »

Derek roule des yeux. « Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour faire durer la saison des cadeaux. Ils seront ravis. »

« Très bien, nous prendrons le vol de nuit, donc ce soir-là ? Je ferai une petite sieste disco, et je viendrai pour donner les cadeaux ? » suggère Stiles.

« Sieste disco ? » répète Derek.

« Oui, vous savez… on rentre du travail, on fait une sieste rapide, et on est prêt à danser toute la nuit. Une sieste disco, » insiste Stiles. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne connait ce concept. »

« Peut-être parce que plus personne ne va en discothèque depuis trente ans ? » suggère Derek.

Stiles lui jette une serviette à la figure. « Attendez de voir si vous recevez une carte postale de Floride. »

o0o

Malgré le déchainement d'énergie et l'excitation initiale des vacances, au bout de quelques jours, Jackson et Scott s'ennuient et commencent à se disputer pour des choses ridicules – enfin plutôt paresseusement, car ils sont encore trop ennuyés pour faire ça. Même l'approche de Noël ne soulève qu'un enthousiasme calme. Derek les pousse dehors pour jouer un peu dans la neige persistante qui apparait tous les soirs. Ils rentrent, les jouées glacées et le souffle court, mais ils sont fatiguées et boudeurs, et lieu d'être fatigués et heureux, comme d'habitude.

Derek essaye même de leur faire du chocolat chaud, mais il n'obtient que des moues boudeuses.

« Quoi ? » soupire Derek. « Je ne suis pas idiot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Scott regarde sa tasse. « Ça ne va pas. »

Derek hausse les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Jackson soupire. « Le chocolat chaud de M. S est meilleur. »

« C'est de l'eau et de la poudre en boite, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire mal, » dit Derek.

« C'est juste que ce n'est pas aussi bon. » dit Scott en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le boire, » lui fait remarquer Derek.

« Non, _ça peut aller_, » dit Jackson en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

« Tu pourrais demander à M. S comment il le fait, » suggère Scott, plein d'espoir.

« Hors de question. » Derek croise les bras. « Il est en vacances. »

Les deux garçons soupirent et boivent leur chocolat chaud comme des martyrs.

Quand ils s'en vont dans le salon pour regarder _Avatar_, Derek sort son téléphone.

_mutinerie sur les bras_ envoie-t-il à Stiles.

Il reçoit une réponse presque instantanée _?_

_Je ne sais pas ce que vous mettez dans votre chocolat chaud mais apparemment le mien n'est plus assez bon_

_AHAHAHAHAAHAAHA ok je ne vs dirai rien, je profite de ce nouveau superpouvoir_

Derek pouffe de rire.

_ils n'arrêtent pas de bouder si vous voulez savoir_

_je dois bien trouver un moyen pour vous manquer_

Derek cligne des yeux.

Au lieu d'envoyer la réponse la plus honnête – _évidemment que vous nous manquez. Vous nous manquez toujours quand vous n'êtes pas là_ -, Derek lui envoie une photo de Jackson et Scott en train de regarder la télévision.

_est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre si cette photo me fait rire ? c'est un moyen de pression pour avoir ma recette, hein ?_

_ils sont ridicules. Comme si regarder la télé était une punition_

_tenez-moi au courant. Si ça devient critique, je vous donnerai le secret des cookies au pépites de chocolat. Mais j'emporterai celui du chocolat chaud dans la tombe_

Avant même de se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles, Derek répond : _on devra vous garder près de nous alors_. Mais avant de pouvoir envoyer autre chose, son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

_je vous ferai tenir parole_

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il dépasse son forfait de SMS limités, et se prépare à recevoir une facture de téléphone salée, mais cela vaut le coup quand il voit Scott et Jackson rire et se donner des coups d'épaules devant la photo de Stiles s'enfuyant devant un alligator.

Il est en train de mettre Scott au lit quand celui-ci demande d'une voix endormie, « Papa ? Quand est-ce que M. S rentre à la maison ? »

« Il revient le 30, nous pourrons lui donner ses cadeaux à ce moment-là. » répond Derek.

« Il te manque aussi, papa ? » dit Scott en baillant.

Derek s'arrête, et repense aux diners de plus en fréquents et aux rencontres accidentelles à l'épicerie, et surtout à la manière dont il cherche Stiles du regard dans la maison, presque instinctivement. Derek remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton de Scott. « Oui, Scott, il me manque à moi aussi. »

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Jackson, Derek prendre une bière, s'installe sur le canapé et réfléchit à tout ça.

Si Stiles ne ressent pas la même chose que lui, la situation va devenir cauchemardesque. Les garçons l'adorent. Mais il connait Stiles, et il sait qu'il ne les laisserait pas tomber. Et dans le silence trop envahissant de la maison, Derek reconnait qu'après avoir été si proche de Stiles, ne plus le voir du tout serait encore pire qu'un rejet de sa part.

Et, évidemment, il prend cette décision – _la_ décision – et c'est le milieu de la nuit, et Stiles est à l'autre bout du pays. Mais après avoir considéré la pire hypothèse –Stiles dit non et garde une distance polie pendant quelques temps – Derek trouve que ce n'est pas si horrible. Bien sur, ce serait horriblement douloureux, mais seulement pour lui. Derek peut sauter le pas s'il est le seul à en souffrir. Il se sent étrangement léger, comme s'il croulait sous le poids de ses propres peurs depuis trop longtemps – jongler entre les limite de la simple connaissance, l'amitié, et quelque chose de plus fort - et que, finir par les accepter équivalait à les faires disparaitre.

Derek dort à poings fermés, et s'il rêve, il ne s'en souvient pas.

o0o

La carte postale arrive un jour avant Noël. Le devant comporte l'inscription 'Bienvenue à Jacksonville' écrite en lettres gigantesques, aux couleurs un peu rétro. Au dos, une écriture illisible et sans virgules, que Derek parvient à déchiffrer pour en faire la lecture aux garçons :

_Jacksonville QUOI DE PLUS ADAPTE ? Je devrai aller à Scottsdale un jour pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Désolé Derek, pas de Derektowns : ( ces cartes n'ont jamais assez de places pour dire AUTRE CHOSE que JOYEUX NOËL ON SE REVOIT AVANT LE NOUVEL AN ! VOUS ME MANQUEZ Stiles_

Il y a un petit smiley souriant à côté de la signature de Stiles.

Jackson se pavane pendant une heure, et Scott boude encore plus qu'avant. Derek se demande quoi faire avec la carte, parce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas souvent – jamais, en fait – de cartes pour Noël. Finalement, il décide de l'accrocher au réfrigérateur, entre le dessin de Scott représentant leur famille et le diplôme du concours d'orthographe de Jackson. Il le colle, le dos de la carte visible. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre le réfrigérateur, les lettres capitales _ON SE REVOIT AVANT LE NOUVEL AN_ le regardent, come une promesse.

Ils passent la plus grande partie de la journée à manger des cookies qu'ils ont décorés sans grand enthousiasme, en disséminant du sucre coloré un peu partout dans la maison. Pour être honnête, ils n'ont pas fait grand-chose d'autre que s'assoir, manger et bouder. Au final, cela conforte Derek dans sa décision de s'occuper de toute cette… _Stiles-situation_. Visiblement, aucun Hale ne supporte qu'il s'en aille en vacance chez sa famille.

Au moins, Noël est un peu mieux. Derek cuisine une quantité énorme de viandes pendant toute la journée, et les garçons courent dans toute la maison, ayant finalement décidé de trouver leurs cadeaux dix heures avant que Derek ne les sorte de leur cachette, comme d'habitude. En fait, Derek est plutôt sur de lui : ils ne penseront pas à regarder sous leur propre lit, derrière une couche de chaussettes oubliées et d'emballages papiers.

Ils atteignent le point culminant de la gourmandise de la semaine, mangent presque toute la viande, et bientôt, les garçons sont couchés sur le canapé, l'estomac rempli. Derek profite de cette opportunité pour descendre les cadeaux qu'il a achetés – en laissant ceux du Père Noël sous le lit de Scott. Scott dort comme une souche il sera facile d'aller les chercher plus tard. Derek leur rappelle que c'est l'heure des cadeaux, et tout, à coup, les deux garçons sont envahis par une énergie nouvelle.

Scott court dans toute la maison, en frappant tout ce qu'il peut avec ses poings Hulk, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme presque sur ses deux pieds. Jackson ouvre un cadeau en pensant y trouver un jeu vidéo, et y trouve un livre à la place, mais il a quand même l'air intrigué. C'est Stiles qui lui avait recommandé ce livre Derek prend note de le remercier plus tard.

Avant d'essayer de lui demander de sortir avec lui, surement.

Scott panique légèrement au moment où Derek le borde.

« Papa, tu es _sur_ que le Père Noël a reçu ma lettre ? » demande Scott.

« C'est sur, Scott, » dit Derek en éteignant la lumière.

« Le facteur sait comment aller là-bas, hein ? Il est parti tôt, hein ? » insiste Scott.

Derek réprime un rire. « Oui, promis. »

« Ok, » dit Scott, à contrecœur. Jackson avait appris que le Père Noël n'existait plus dans la cour de récréation, mais Scott avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent. Le fait que Jackson affirmait haut et fort son existence aidait surement, car Scott était trop naïf pour relever autre chose. « B'nuit, papa. »

« Bonne nuit, Scott. » Il sort dans le couloir et voit que la lumière de Jackson est encore allumée.

« Tu peux lire encore pendant cinq minutes, Jackson, mais après au lit, » dit Derek, en se penchant par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Cinq de plus, » dit Jackson en écho, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, le livre à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Derek secoue la tête.

Il finit par donner quinze minutes de plus à Jackson avant de venir éteindre la lumière de son chambre. Derek entend un grognement, un soupire, puis le bruit distinctif d'un livre qu'on pose sur la table de chevet.

o0o

A 5h15, Scott est réveillé et réveille Derek avec sa marque de fabrique – un coup de coude dans la poitrine.

« Papa, papa, c'est _Noël_ ! Je peux réveiller Jackson, aussi, papa ? PAPA ?! » hurle Scott à son oreille.

« Réveille ton frère autant que tu veux, on n'ouvre pas les cadeaux avant 7h, » dit Derek, en plongeant sa tête sous un oreiller.

Un hurlement résonne dans le couloir, et Derek suppose que Scott a effectivement essayé de réveiller Jackson. Et forcer Jackson à se lever avant 7h n'est pas de tout repos.

Derek réussit à se rendormir, supposant qu'il doit sans doute exister une amnistie pour les parents qui laissent leurs enfants s'entretuer avant 6h. Il a l'impression que quelque secondes se sont écoulées seulement lorsque Scott revient à la charge, en s'asseyant sur le bras de Derek.

« Papa, papa, il est 7h. J'ai amené l'horloge. Tu vois ? » murmure Scott. « Jackson est réveillé, il fait du café, papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. »

Derek grogne, s'étire, et fait couiner Scott lorsqu'il bouge son bras. « Ok, ok. Je me lève. »

Scott saute hors du lit, et part en courant et en criant, avant même que Derek se soit assis. Jackson est vraiment en train de faire du café, c'est-à-dire qu'il fixe intensément la machine à café, le filtre et le café moulu, et a l'air déterminé mais complètement déconcerté.

« Je m'en occupe, Jay, » dit Derek, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Jackson. Celui-ci, visiblement touché par l'esprit de Noël, ne proteste même pas, lui lance juste un regard noir et essaye d'arranger ses cheveux. « Va chercher ton premier cadeau. »

Derek baille, et ses mains commencent à bouger de manière automatique pour faire le café. Au moment où il réussit enfin à se servir une tasse, les gémissements 'Papaaaaaaa' commencent vraiment à devenir pitoyables, alors il se traine jusque dans le salon.

Il regarde les garçons déchirer les papiers cadeaux les uns après les autres, heureux de les regarder faire et de boire son café. Les déballages commencent à se terminer quand Scott lui apporte quelque chose.

« C'est ton premier cadeau, » lui apprend Scott, en lui tendant une petite boite grossièrement emballée avec beaucoup trop de scotch, mais avec un parfait moulin à vent dessus. Derek fronce les sourcils, tentant de retrouver pourquoi cela lui apparait familier. « On l'a fait en classe. »

La caisse de moulins à vent brillants dans le garage. Derek sourit, prend le moulin à vent et réussit à l'accrocher à la poitrine de Scott, comme une sorte de badge. Il arrive à se débarrasser de tout le scotch et ouvre la boite, et il y découvre deux petites noix dorées, accrochées avec une ficelle rouge et blanche.

« M. S nous a montré comment les faire, elles sont vides à l'intérieur mais tu peux y mettre quelque chose. Il a dit que c'est une _très vieille_ tradition. Tout le monde en fait deux pour leurs parents, alors j'en ai fait un pour toi et M. S a fait l'autre. » explique Scott.

« D'accord, » commence Derek, bêtement heureux. « Lequel as-tu fait ? »

Scott les regarde pendant une seconde, avant de tapoter celui avec le nœud irrégulier. « M. S a accroché le sien bizarrement. Celui-là ressemble à mes lacets de chaussures. » Derek glousse et le dénoue, déroulant le minuscule bout de papier sur lequel est écrit, en pattes de mouches : 'JOYEUX NOËL PAPA !'.

« Merci, Scott, » Derek l'attire à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Scott lui rend son étreinte avant de s'échapper pour retourner jouer avec ses Legos. Derek regarde l'autre noix, prend une inspiration profond et l'ouvre.

Il y a un seul chocolat Hershey's kiss **(2)** à l'intérieur, sans notes.

Derek fixe la boite sur ses genoux pendant presque une minute avant d'être ramené à la réalité par Jackson qui lui demande de l'aide pour ouvrir un cadeau.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Derek passe son temps à regarder la boite avec la noix et le chocolat, en se demandant s'il n'est pas en train de se faire de fausses idées. Il reçoit un SMS de Stiles vers 10h, alors qu'il nettoie la cuisine, un très innocent _Joyeux Noël !_ auquel il ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre hormis un très neutre et très prudent _Joyeux Noël Stiles_.

Les garçons sortent dans le jardin pour jouer dans la neige fraiche, et Derek finit par s'assoir sur le canapé et regarder le sapin sous lequel reposent deux cadeaux – le 'pull des garçons' et le cadeau de sa part. Il avait retrouvé la chemise de Stiles qu'il avait emprunté après le Jour des Métiers, cachée sous une veste d'hiver, l'avait lavée et emballée, 'de la part de Derek'.

Il rattache les noix ensemble et les suspend à une branche du sapin, pour qu'elles attendent –comme lui – le retour de Stiles dans leur foyer.

o0o

Scott refuse de les laisser retirer le sapin.

« Il y a encore des cadeaux en dessous ! » hurle-t-il, comme si Derek était un monstre.

« Je ne vais pas les jeter, » dit Derek. « Je vais juste les mettre ailleurs. »

« S'il y a encore des cadeaux, il doit encore y avoir un sapin, » insiste Scott.

« Il a raison, » dit Jackson, complètement avachi sur le canapé, en train de lire le livre que Stiles lui a suggéré.

« Très bien, » Derek lève les mains pour se rendre. « Ok. »

_Seconde mutinerie pour ce noël_ envoie-t-il à Stiles.

_Vous avez fait quoi avec le chocolat encore ?_ renvoie Stiles.

_Essayé d'enlever le sapin. apparemment s'il y a encore des cadeaux en dessous ce n'est pas fini_

_pourquoi vous avez encore des cadeaux ? C'est pour qui ?_

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. _Pour vous idiot_

_N'ENLEVEZ SURTOUT PAS LE SAPIN ALORS ! :D_

Derek s'interroge sur ses goûts en matière d'hommes.

o0o

La nuit du 29 décembre, une énorme tempête de neige s'abat près de chez eux et Derek se demande si Stiles pourra rentrer comme prévu. Il va au travail pendant quelques heures le matin, surtout pour vérifier que tout va bien, puis rentre à la maison. Derek ne prend jamais de congés maladie, si bien qu'il a toujours des surplus de jours de vacances et d'arrêt maladie, et qu'il se fait violemment expulsé du bureau pendant Noël et les vacances d'été.

Malheureusement, tout va bien, alors rien ne peut le distraire du message qu'il a reçu à 9h_ – vol un peu retardé, je viens de monter ! on se voit ce soir, 7h ?_

_Besoin qu'on vienne vous chercher ?_ envoie Derek avant de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

_Nan, merci on a laissé la voiture ici donc c'est bon. je dois amener quelque chose pour ce soir ?_

_Non on se voit plus tard_ renvoie-t-il après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant quelque minutes.

Derek n'est vraiment efficace que sur un nombre limité de recettes, mais il fait un _bon_ chili qui est parfait pour des jours comme celui-ci, quand le vent vous glace et que vos mains sont raides et engourdies sur le volant. Alors il s'arrête au supermarché, évite les hurlements des enfants de cinq ans qu'il pourrait croiser, et choisit les ingrédients dont il a besoin.

Scott l''aide' un peu, et Jackson l'aide vraiment en pesant les ingrédients pendant qu'il fait dorer la viande. C'est mieux quand le plat cuit pendant plus de deux heures, alors il essaye de tout faire rapidement. Il n'essaye même pas de faire lui-même le pain au maïs, et l'achète directement au magasin. Mais, pendant toute l'après-midi, la maison entière sent le chili en train de cuire, tandis que Scott et Jackson regarde des dessins animés sur le canapé. Derek essaye de se trouver des distractions – travailler dans la cave – mais même après un travail assez éreintant, il est juste fatigué et agité.

Il devrait avoir juste le temps de prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de Stiles, il vérifie une dernière fois le chili avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Derek est habillé et finit de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bonjouuuuuuur ? Ici un homme glacé qui apporte des cadeaux ! » appelle Stiles.

Derek entend Scott hurler et Jackson essayer de parler par-dessus le cri, et il descend.

« M. S ! Vous nous avez manqué ! » dit Scott, avant de lui faire un câlin. Stiles s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'était assez ennuyant ici, » soupire Jackson. « Sans vous. »

« Papa fait le _pire_ chocolat au monde ! » se plaint Scott.

« Vous avez manqué à Derek. _Beaucoup_. » ajoute Jackson.

Derek franchit les quelques marches restantes avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus embarrassante.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez tous manqué aussi, » dit Stiles. Il jette un regard à Derek. « Salut, tête brûlée. »

« Stiles, » essaye de dire Derek de son ton le plus normal.

« Ça sent bon ici, du chili ? » demande Stiles, en se relevant. Ses joues sont roses à cause du froid glacial, le bout de son nez rouge. On dirait qu'il a pris un peu le soleil, des tâches de rousseurs parsèment son nez, un petit peu plus clairs que ses taches de rousseurs et grains de beauté habituels. Derek veut l'attirer contre lui et embrasser chaque nouvelle tâche.

« Oui, » dit Derek. « Vous voulez gouter, voir si c'est assez épicé ? »

Stiles grogne. « Oh, j'ai mangé de la cuisine cubaine hyper épicée en Floride. Alors pas d'épice, pitié, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. » Mais il dépose les cadeaux sous le sapin et suit Derek dans la cuisine quand même. Il prend une bière et aide les enfants à mettre la table. Derek a l'impression qu'une démangeaison au niveau de ses épaules a finalement été éradiquée, comme si une contraction dans sa peau s'était détendue.

Les garçons veulent tout savoir sur le voyage de Stiles : les alligators, sa famille, le vol. Derek s'assoit, boit sa bière et sent son corps se détendre. Stiles n'arrête pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il est bien là et Derek ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Stiles s'emmêle dans ses histoires, oubliant des morceaux, revenant sur certains points : courses à obstacles, tyrolienne, rencontre avec un crabe. Derek se sent étrangement bien, l'opposé complet de son état avant que Stiles n'arrive.

Après quelques secondes, Derek se sent encore détendu et amusé. « Bon, cadeaux ou dessert ? »

Devant l'air indécis des deux garçons, Stiles ne peut qu'éclater de rire.

« Ta question c'est : cadeaux ou dessert, ou alors qu'est-ce qu'on veut en _premier_, cadeaux ou dessert ? » finit par demander Jackson.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Ce que vous voulez en premier. »

Scott et Jackson se regarde en chiens de faïence.

« Cadeaux, » dit Jackson tandis que Scott dit, « Dessert ! »

Stiles éclate à nouveau de rire.

« Alors ? » essaye à nouveau Derek. Aucun des deux ne semble vouloir changer d'avis.

« Que dites-vous de ça : je fais du chocolat chaud, on ouvre les cadeaux, et après le dessert ? » propose Stiles.

Les deux garçons se regardent un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

« Marché conclu, » dit Jackson.

« Ok, vous allez dans le salon, et vous rassemblez tous les cadeaux, » leur dit Derek avant de suivre Stiles dans la cuisine et de débarrasser la table.

« Est-ce que vous essayez d'espionner ma recette secrète du chocolat chaud ? » demande Stiles lorsque Derek croise les bras et s'appuie contre le comptoir au lieu de retourner dans le salon avec les garçons.

« Je regarde le maître à l'œuvre, » dit Derek, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Stiles ricane. « Je ne la révèlerai jamais, » dit-il, en sortant le lait du frigo et en prenant des épices que Derek n'a jamais touchées.

Derek s'arrête au moment où il sort une casserole. « C'est déjà trop compliqué pour n'importe qui, » proteste Derek, en regardant Stiles faire chauffer le lait.

« C'est un secret des Stilinski. Qui se transmet de génération en génération, pour résister aux duretés de l'hiver, » dit Stiles, en lui lançant un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule. « Et au reste de l'année, aussi. »

Quand il a fini, Stiles lui tend une tasse. « Tenez. Buvez-ça. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais il sent un sourire le trahir.

C'est presque la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais goutée. Il y a du chocolat, de la cannelle et d'autres choses qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un bruit surpris.

Stiles a vraiment l'air satisfait de lui. « Hum, » marmonne-t-il en préparant trois autres tasses.

« C'est surement illégal, » dit Derek, en fixant sa tasse.

« Eh bien, je ne vais certainement pas être arrêté pour ça dans _cette_ ville, » réplique Stiles, avant de rire lorsque Derek s'étrangle avec une gorgée. « Allez, les cadeaux ! »

Les garçons attendent nerveusement, assis à côté de l'arbre, tandis que Derek et Stiles s'assoient sur le canapé. Stiles leur donne leur chocolat et après quelques gorgées qui leur donnent un air satisfait, ils commencent à donner les cadeaux.

« Ces deux-là sont pour vous, M. S, » explique Scott, en les lui donnant.

« Merci, Scott, » Stiles lui sourit, et pose les cadeaux sur ses genoux.

« Derek, » Jackson lui tend une petite boite légère qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Stiles. Cependant, c'est trop lourd pour des habits.

Jackson et Scott ont déjà leur propre cadeau sur leurs genoux et semblent sur le point de s'évanouir tellement ils sont impatients.

« Allez-y, » dit Derek, en les regardant déchirer le papier avec frénésie. Scott a quelque chose sur les dinosaures qui le ravit complètement et Jackson a quelque chose avec…merde, des fusées. Scott commence à sortir toutes les pièces minuscules à assembler.

« Merci pour le cadeau, » dit Derek d'un ton sec, en montrant le chaos général par terre.

Stiles rit. « Mais de rien. Désolé en avance pour les marques de fusées sur le plafond. » Il a vraiment l'air loin d'être désolé. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez, j'ouvre les miens. »

Derek les avait emballés pour que la chemise de Stiles soit dans une boite plus petite et que Stiles l'ouvre en premier. Il cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de rire. « J'avais complètement oublié que je vous avais prêté cette chemise, je me demandais où elle était. Vous'avez lavé ? » le taquine-t-il, avant de la sentir. « Elle sent bon. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, j'ai saigné dessus, oublié de la rendre et je ne l'ai pas lavé. Joyeux Noël. »

Stiles a l'air enchanté, et il met la boite entre eux pour pouvoir ouvrir le cadeau suivant. « Derek, » dit-il, surpris de sentir la douceur du pull-over noir. Il lève un regard interrogateur vers Derek.

« C'est de la part des garçons, » essaye Derek, ce qui est loin d'être convaincant, même pour lui. « Vous avez toujours froid. »

« Ben, dite… dites aux 'garçons' merci, » dit Stiles, ses mains encore plongées dans le tissu.

« Hé, M. S, vous l'aimez bien ? » demande Scott, distrait pendant un moment de son dinosaure à construire. « J'ai essayé de dire à papa de vous trouver quelque chose de génial, mais il vous a pris un pull, désolé. »

Derek résiste à l'envie de s'étouffer avec les coussins du canapé.

« C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, Scott, » dit fermement Stiles. « Regarde, je vais le mettre. » Stiles enlève la chemise qui recouvre son tee-shirt, et enfile le pull. Il lui va parfaitement bien, et Derek se sent également embarrassé pour ça.

« C'est comme faire un câlin avec un nuage, » insiste Stiles, en se faisant un câlin tout seul.

« Génial ! » dit gaiement Scott.

Jackson les regarde comme un faucon, mais en silence, caché derrière les instructions de sa fusée qu'il fait semblant de lire.

« Euh, vous devriez ouvrir le votre aussi, » dit Stiles, en jouant avec les manches de son nouveau pull.

Derek se débat avec l'emballage pendant quelque secondes, encore perturbé par le col v de Stiles qui laisse entrevoir ses clavicules. Et perturbé aussi par le regard troublant que leur lance Jackson.

Dans la boite se trouve la chemise hawaïenne la plus moche et la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Joyeux Noël, » Stiles se mord la lèvre.

« C'est une _atrocité_, » dit Derek, stupéfait.

« J'ai regardé dans toutes les boutiques de Jacksonville pour trouver ça, » dit Stiles alors qu'il finit par rire. « Oh mon Dieu, votre _tête_, c'est génial. »

« Je ne porte pas ça, _personne_ ne devrait porter ça, » dit Derek, en regardant toujours la chemise avec horreur.

« Vous allez la porter. Si vous voulez le vrai cadeau derrière tout ça, vous devez la porter. » Stiles est catégorique.

« Cette année, Noël est mort, » dit Derek, mais il finit par la sortir de la boite à contrecœur.

« Ils n'avaient que du XXL, mais quand j'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était la bonne, » explique Stiles, tandis que Derek déplie la chemise.

Derek l'enfile. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il l'enfile.

« Ouah, papa, » dit Scott, en clignant des yeux.

« Souriez, » dit Jackson en souriant, le téléphone de Derek dans les mains.

Stiles passe un bras autour de lui et Derek a juste le temps de hausser les sourcils que le flash se déclenche.

« J'efface ça dès que je récupère mon téléphone, » lui dit Derek.

Stiles sourit d'un air diabolique. « Pas avant que Jackson ne me l'envoie. _Maintenant_, vous pouvez avoir le reste de votre cadeau. »

Derek regarde dans la boite : c'est une photographie encadré. Le cadre est joli et lourd sans être tape-à-l'œil, et la photo est… parfaite. Jackson essaye de ne pas sourire tandis que Scott pousse son visage souriant contre son frère pour rentrer dans le champ de vision. Derek ne sait pas du tout qu'il est sur la photo, et regarde Jackson et Scott avec un air bêtement heureux, et tout est dit sur son visage.

Derek lève les yeux vers Stiles qui le regarde nerveusement.

« J'au, euh, remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos de famille, enfin des récentes. Je prenais une photo des garçons et ma main a glissé, ce qui a donné ça et, je pensais qu'elle était vraiment belle, » dit Stiles à toute vitesse. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous m'avez offert… »

« Stiles, » commence Derek, et c'est assez pour interrompre Stiles. « C'est parfait. Merci. »

Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Stiles. « Bien. Bien. Et je sais que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de la mettre, mais vous devez enlever cette chemise. C'est pas naturel. »

Derek a un petit rire en l'enlevant.

Ils mangent le dessert et Jackson essaye de manipuler Stiles pour qu'il leur lise une histoire, mais Derek repousse ses attaques.

« Il est déjà 9h, » fait remarquer Derek.

« On est en vacances, » essaye Jackson. « Demain, on ne se lève pas. »

Derek sourit. « Au lit. »

Il rappelle à Scott et Jackson de remercier Stiles pour ses cadeaux, puis les deux garçons montent péniblement les escaliers.

« Merci, M. S, les dinosaures sont _géniaux_, » jappe Scott, vraiment heureux.

« La fusée a l'air plutôt cool, je vais demander à Danny de venir pour voir qui la lance le plus haut. Merci. » dit Jackson, en montrant une étincelle de bonne humeur avant qu'il ne ronchonne à nouveau sur l'heure du coucher.

Dès qu'ils sont montés, Derek se rend compte qu'il est maintenant seul avec Stiles, ce qui est… intimidant.

« Une autre bière ? Un café ? » lui propose Derek.

Stiles ne répond pas tout de suite, sa bouche formule une réponse qui ne sort pas.

« Demain, vous ne devez pas vous lever, » essaye Derek.

Stiles rit.

« Ok, ok, apparemment je suis plus sensible à la phrase 'personne ne se lève demain' que vous, » dit Stiles. « Un café. »

Le café est déjà prêt – ils en ont pris une tasse au dessert – alors Derek fait s'assoir Stiles sur le canapé et lui apporte son café.

« Merci. Pour toute la soirée, et vous savez… » dit Stiles. Ils ont débranché une des lampes pour faire de la place au sapin et à ses lumières, et la pièce est donc éclairée par des lignes de couleurs multicolores. La peau pâle de Stiles apparait plus chaude à la lueur rosée du sapin, le contraste saisissant entre sa peau et le noir du pull le rendant plus net, plus réel. « Ça a rendu plus fun le retour. »

Derek veut lui dire « Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici, » mais ce qui sort est « Vous êtes toujours attendu ici. » Et même si c'est vrai, c'est beaucoup plus équivoque que ce que voulait Derek.

Stiles fixe Derek pendant une seconde. « J'ai presque toujours envie d'être ici. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, je suis le professeur de Scott mais… nous sommes _amis_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek essaye de ne pas flancher à ces paroles. « Evidemment. Oui. » Il n'est pas sur que sa voix sorte normalement. _Amis_. C'est un message plutôt clair.

« Je veux dire, Scott et Jackson sont merveilleux. Ce sont des gamins géniaux. Mais je ne viens pas ici juste pour passer du temps avec eux. Je t'.. j'aime passer du temps avec vous aussi. » dit Stiles. « Ok ? »

« Ouais, moi aussi, » acquiesce Derek. Il n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux, peu importe ses efforts.

Stiles le fixe intensément, son expression montre une certaine frustration, comme s'il voulait que Derek comprenne : Derek ne comprend que trop bien. « Est-ce que vous voulez parler… est-ce que vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? » essaye Stiles, et son ton a l'air un peu désespéré.

Derek se sent fatigué. « Toujours pareil ici. Noel était plutôt calme sans vous. »

Stiles a l'air confus et un peu énervé. « Vous… Je… » Il articule quelques mots sans parler, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou peut-être qu'il avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il voulait dire, et que tout s'est envolé dans le silence. Stiles finit par expirer bruyamment. « Je pense que je suis plus fatigué que prévu. Je vais rentrer. »

Cela pourrait résonner comme une affirmation, mais à la manière dont Stiles le regarde, il s'agit plutôt d'une question.

« Ok. On se voit plus tard, » s'entend dire Derek.

Stiles le regarde pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer. « Ok. Ouais. A plus tard. » Il attrape sa veste et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

La poignée fait un léger bruit de cliquetis, et Derek n'arrive pas à savoir comment cette soirée a pu tourner en un cauchemar pareil. Il est sur le point de fermer à clé lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

« Ok, je ne te comprends pas, » dit Stiles, en rentrant à nouveau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais Derek n'a pas bougé, alors ils ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres. « Tu joues au chat et à la souris avec moi, enfin quoi, il y a une minute tout allait bien, je flirte, je pense que tu flirtes aussi, et tu m'as acheté ce _putain de pull_ ! Ce n'est pas juste un cadeau en mode on a une relation platonique, non Derek, ne peux pas… »

Derek repousse Stiles contre la porte en moins d'une seconde et il l'embrasse avant même que son dos ne touche la surface dure.

Stiles fait ce petit bruit, comme s'il était tellement surpris qu'il continue à parler pendant un moment, mais ce bruit se transforme en quelque chose qui ressemble plus à un gémissement – aigu, désireux. Derek songe à embrasser Stiles depuis des mois, il a mémorisé la forme de sa bouche –lorsqu'il sourit, rit, fait une grimace – mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est prêt à ce qu'il ressent à présent. Stiles a emprisonné de ses deux poings le haut de Derek, comme s'il voulait l'approcher encore plus, comme si Derek irait ou pourrait aller autre part maintenant qu'il a enfin ce qu'il veut. Stiles. Bouillant, plein de promesses, s'accrochant à Derek comme à une bouée.

« Oh mon Dieu, espèce de salaud, » halète Stiles quand Derek doit respirer. « Salaud, est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je veux que tu fasses ça, et toi tu… »

Derek l'embrasse à nouveau.

Stiles est tellement prêt pour lui, il laisse Derek envahir son espace personnel, le laisse s'approcher le plus près possible, le laisse approfondir le baiser, s'offre à lui. Stiles enroule ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Celui-ci embrasse le coin de sa bouche, l'endroit où sa mâchoire se serre, son cou, ses oreilles, sa nuque, puis il revient à sa bouche, ouverte, pleine, pleine de promesses.

« Derek », dit Stiles, quand il embrasse à nouveau dans son cou. « Derek, oh, putain, refais-ça. »

Derek mord légèrement son tendon, et Stiles jure quelque chose.

« J'aurais du savoir que tu serais…putain… le genre à mordre, » gémit-il, mais il donne un meilleur accès à Derek et enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore mordu, » dit Derek, en mordant légèrement le bas du cou de Stiles, là où il devrait toujours y avoir des marques de dents.

« Ah ! » crie Stiles doucement. « Je marque très facilement, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu es en train de me faire. »

« Tu pourrais me le dire, » suggère Derek. Il sent le pouls de Stiles qui s'accélère, juste sous sa bouche. Derek veut le faire aller encore plus vite.

Stiles respire difficilement. « Merde, tu me tues. J'ai essayé de savoir si tu étais intéressé depuis _septembre_. Et maintenant, après m'avoir rendu _dingue_ – tu m'as donné une clé, je n'arrive pas à … tu… je n'arrivais pas à _savoir_. »

« C'était évident, » riposte Derek en nichant son visage à l'endroit où sa nuque et son épaule se rencontrent.

« Non, » grogne Stiles. « Tu es borné. Je t'ai invité pour Thanksgiving avec mon _père_ ! »

« Ta carte postale est sur le réfrigérateur, côté texte, » fait remarquer Derek, en glissant une main sous le pull de Stiles, où la peau chaude ne demande qu'à être touchée. Stiles se tait sous les mains de Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu m'aimes, » souffle Stiles, en regardant Derek. « Tu as porté cette chemise, tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes vraiment. »

Derek s'arrête, pense pendant un moment à nier, mais c'est vrai. « Je t'avais dit que c'était évident. »

« Bordel de merde, » continue de murmurer Stiles, complètement étourdi. « Viens _là_, je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. »

Stiles le force à relever le visage pour l'embrasser. Il est insistent et le réclame, comme s'il n'allait pas le laisser partir et Derek le tient encore plus près de lui.

« Putain, je mourrais d'envie de te toucher, » dit Stiles, enfermé entre Derek et la porte, son corps s'arquant contre celui de Derek, forçant celui-ci à le pousser encore plus fort contre la porte.

Derek mord la lève inférieure de Stiles, le laisse explorer son dos avec ses mains. « Arrête de t'agiter. » Derek est presque sur qu'il voulait dire 'ne t'arrête pas' en disant ça.

« Je suis coincé entre une poigné de porte et un endroit dur, » proteste Stiles, en bougeant à nouveau, et Derek sent à quel point ils sont tous les deux excités. Tout ce qu'il veut faire c'est emmener Stiles à l'étage, mais à l'étage…

« Ok, » Derek prend une profonde respiration et fait un pas en arrière.

« Non, attends, c'est exactement l'opposé de ce que je veux, » dit Stiles, en attrapant à nouveau la chemise de Derek.

« Stiles, si je continue à t'embrasser, je vais avoir envie de coucher avec toi, ce que je ne peux pas faire, parce que mes enfants sont en haut et ils ne sont surement pas endormis, » fait remarquer Derek.

Le visage de Stiles prend une expression, puis une autre, et enfin une troisième. « Ok. Absolument. Ok. » Il regarde toujours Derek comme s'il allait l'embrasser, ce qui n'aide pas du tout. « Mais, euh, tu veux toujours… tu sais ? »

Derek rigole légèrement. « Evidemment. » Il suppose qu'il peut risquer un dernier baiser. « Viens là. »

Stiles hausse les sourcils, mais fait un pas en avant. « Tu viens de dire… »

Derek prend son visage entre ses mains. « Stiles, tais-toi. » Il l'embrasse avec douceur.

« Maintenant, rentre chez toi, » dit Derek, en souriant.

Stiles grogne. « Tu es horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime. A ce point. »

Derek soupire de satisfaction. « Mais tu m'aimes. »

Stiles rit, heureux. « Oh oui. »

o0o

Ce n'est pas _bizarre_.

Mais c'est difficile. Difficile de laisser Jackson et Scott passer du temps avec Stiles, quand tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le toucher. Partout. Seuls. Lui voler des baisers lorsqu'il s'en va ou lorsque les enfants sont couchés commence à devenir trop frustrant. Et ce moment coïncide, par miracle, au moment où Jackson revient de l'école en demandant s'il peut passer la nuit chez Danny.

« Scott peut venir aussi ? » demande Derek, en surveillant le repas sur le feu.

« Dereek, » gémit Jackson.

Ce à quoi Derek répond en haussant les sourcils.

« Ok, très bien, je vais appeler Dany, » dit Jackson.

Il commence à écrire un message avant même que Jackson ait quitté la pièce. _Hé, tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

_Je suppose que tu as quelques idées )_

« Derek, j'ai parlé à Danny. Scott peut venir, alors c'est oui ? » hurle Jackson du salon.

« Remercie-le, lui et sa mère, et c'est oui, » répond Derek. Ses doigts volent sur le clavier de son téléphone. _Tu viens à la maison ?_

_Coooooomme un rendez-vous galant ?_

Derek sourit. _Comme un rendez-vous galant_

_Ça marche_

Derek n'est pas sur de savoir ce qu'il veut faire. Il pense à aller manger quelque part, étant donné qu'ils cuisinent souvent à la maison, mais il ne veut pas réserver, pour que Stiles puisse choisir ce qu'il veut. Il a juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de déposer les garçons chez Danny. Il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de porter autre chose que sa chemise et son jeans habituels, mais Stiles a du y penser car il est habillé de manière beaucoup trop… comestible.

Le manteau est celui qu'il ne porte jamais sauf quand il fait très froid, et en dessous, Derek aperçoit un col blanc parfait sous le pull qu'il lui a offert. Son jeans lui va parfaitement et tous les plans de Derek tombent à l'eau.

« Salut, toi, » dit joyeusement Stiles, comme s'il était parfaitement inconscient que Derek résiste à l'envie pressante de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher tous ses beaux vêtements.

Et en fait, au diable les remords.

Derek ne le laisse même pas enlever son manteau.

« Merde, Derek, » soupire Stiles quand il le laisse finalement respirer. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Oh, tu sens bon, » grogne Derek. Il bave presque à l'idée de tout ce qu'il veut faire à Stiles, sur le champ. « A l'étage. Maintenant. S'il te plait. »

Stiles passe d'un air amusé à des yeux vitreux en une fraction de seconde. « Maintenant maintenant ? »

Derek mord la base de son cou et Stiles laisse sortir un gémissement qui fait son chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Derek. « Maintenant. »

« Putain… _maintenant_, » dit Stiles, en tirant brusquement sur la chemise de Derek.

Ils trébuchent sur le chemin, perdent des vêtements en route – le manteau reste dans l'entrée, la chemise de Derek se retrouve sur le canapé avec le pull de Stiles et Derek est quasiment certain que leurs pantalons sont dans le couloir.

« On…On devrait y aller doucement, » se force à dire Derek, ce qui est assez difficile lorsqu'il a une main sur les fesses de Stiles et qu'ils sont à un mètre du lit.

« Non, » Stiles le renverse sur le lit, le pousse à s'allonger pour grimper sur ses genoux, et l'embrasse avec vigueur. « On devrait y aller vite, et puis doucement, et peut-être à nouveau vite si tu es prêt pour ça. »

« Tu penses que tu peux le supporter ? » demande Derek, en l'attirant contre lui pour que leurs sexes se rencontrent.

Leur baiser est profond et sensuel, Stiles pose ses mains sur les épaules de Derek pour imprimer un rythme à leurs gestes saccadés. « Si c'est toi, je peux… _supporter_ tout ce que tu veux, » murmure Stiles à son oreille.

Le bruit que laisse sortir Derek est à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un grognement alors qu'il tire sur le sous-vêtement de Stiles juste assez pour poser une main sur lui. Stiles est tout simplement… incroyable. Il halète et se tend et tremble sous ses mains, son corps répond totalement et sans honte. Une litanie perpétuelle de jurons, de souffle coupé et d'encouragements ne fait qu'exciter encore plus Derek.

Stiles se mord la lèvre et gémit. « Putain, il faut que je te touche, je dois… »

Leurs poignets s'entrechoquent, ils sont si durs qu'ils en ont presque mal, mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrête. Derek pose sa bouche sur toutes les parties du corps de Stiles qu'il peut atteindre : nuque, épaule, mâchoire.

« Merde, je veux te sentir en moi, Derek, je veux que tu me prennes, » gémit Stiles et voilà, Derek jouit, il en met partout sur le poing de Stiles, alors il mord en retour la clavicule de Stiles et il augmente le rythme sur Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour, bruyamment et de manière incohérente.

Derek retombe sur le dos, en emportant Stiles avec lui. Ils sont tous les deux couchés sur le lit. Ils respirent fortement, jusqu'au moment où Stiles finit par laisser sortir un petit rire qui brise le silence.

« Quoi. » Derek n'est pas encore remis, et trop fatigué pour essayer de déchiffrer le rire.

« Alors j'imagine qu'on ne va pas diner, » dit Stiles.

« On pourrait, » dit Derek en reprenant sa respiration. « Je n'avais pas prévu de te laisser sortir de ce lit pendant quelques heures, mais si tu veux… »

« Ce n'était pas une plainte, » lui dit Stiles, se faufilant sur la couette pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. « Loin de là. J'adore ce plan. »

« Sur ? » demande Derek, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Stiles rit. « Tu rigoles ? Tu as carrément _bondi_. C'était carrément sauvage. Et qui n'aime pas le sexe surprise avec son canon de petit-ami ? La plupart des gens doivent attendre la fin du rendez-vous pour coucher, c'était un peu comme prendre son dessert en premier. »

« J'allais t'emmener quelque part, » insiste Derek. « Mais, ensuite je t'ai vu et… »

Stiles se contorsionne un peu pour le regarder. « Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est le première fois que je suis si sexy que quelqu'un abandonne un repas. C'est assez important pour moi. Je vais en parler pendant un bon bout de temps. »

« Tu peux. » Derek l'attire pour l'embrasser, et finit par le faire monter sur lui pour que ce soit plus facile. « Tant que tu le fais ici. »

« Je pense que je peux faire ça, » dit Stiles. Embrasser son sourire est aussi bon que ce que Derek avait imaginé.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à garder mes mains dans mes poches, » admet Derek, en faisant courir sa main le long du fin duvet de poils sur l'estomac de Stiles. « Tu pourrais avoir envie de manger d'abord. »

Stiles rit. « Arrête d'essayer de me nourrir et laisse-moi te sucer. »

Derek grogne. Ils sont dans un sale état – sueur et sperme – et son sexe est à nouveau en train de durcir.

« Je devrais prendre ça pour un oui ? » demande Stiles, en lorgnant.

« C'est toujours oui, » dit Derek.

« Quoi, pour les gâteries ? » rigole Stiles.

Derek l'attire pour l'embrasser. « Non, pour toi. Toujours oui pour toi. »

Stiles le fixe pendant un moment avant de l'embrasser en retour. « Toujours oui. » dit-il en écho. Ce n'est plus aussi désespéré qu'avant, mais il y a encore ce désir, ce besoin dans la manière dont Stiles l'embrasse qui le fait frissonner, qui fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Ils sont un peu collants, mais Derek s'en fiche, parce que Stiles est au-dessus de lui, comme une couverture, à l'embrasser comme s'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs, et avec personne d'autre.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » souffle Stiles entre deux halètements. Avant même que Derek puisse froncer les sourcils ou se reculer, il secoue la tête. « Je veux que tu me prennes. Pas le temps pour les gâteries. »

Derek laisse presque échapper un rire, mais cela sort plutôt comme un grognement quand il pense à ce que lui offre Stiles. « Oui ? »

« A moins que tu ne… » Stiles ne peut même pas finir sa réponse que Derek a échangé leurs places, et a fait complètement disparaitre le sous-vêtement de Stiles.

« Crois-moi, j'en ai envie, » dit Derek, en passant sa main sur son ventre.

« Nrgh, arrête, » grince-t-il. « Ça chatouille. »

Derek ne fait que frotter que plus fort, sa main collant pendant une seconde à un peu de sperme séché il ne sait pas si c'est le sien ou celui de Stiles, mais bordel, il aime ça. « Mieux ? »

Stiles tremble sous ses mains. « Mmouais. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as du lubrifiant et une capote, ou on va devoir jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux pour savoir qui devra aller chez moi. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Patience. »

« Ce n'est pas mon truc, » dit Stiles. « Pas quand j'ai pensé si souvent à ça, à toi en moi. Je savais que tu aurais un sexe incroyable. Oh merde, ça va être tellement bon. »

Il doit s'arrêter pendant une seconde. « Putain, Stiles, » grigne Derek. Il tend le bras vers la table de nuit, avant d'en sortir du lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Derek attrape un coussin et le fait glisser sous les hanches de Stiles. Ensuite, il commence à lubrifier sa main, la réchauffant avant de commencer à tracer des cercles autour de l'entrée de Stiles.

Stiles a ses deux mains enfoncés dans ses cheveux, il tire un peu dessus. « Tu rigo… Arrête ça. Allez, Derek. » Peu importe ce qu'il peut dire – et il parle beaucoup – Derek prend son temps pour le préparer, utilisant à présent deux doigts.

« Je suis prêt, je suis prêt, Derek, s'il te plait, putain, _vas-y_, » dit Stiles presque au bord des larmes tandis que Derek continue à taquiner sa prostate. Stiles est dur, un liquide commence déjà à perler au bout de son sexe, et Derek utilise toute la volonté qu'il lui reste pour ne pas voir s'il peut le faire jouir juste comme ça.

Mais Derek est plus qu'excité, lui aussi, et il meurt d'envie de s'enfoncer en lui. En ajoutant à sa liste mentale des choses qu'il veut faire à Stiles – qui ne cesse de s'allonger de seconde en seconde – il retire ses doigts et s'enfile le préservatif, en essayant de se toucher le moins possible.

Une des mains de Stiles est agrippée à ses cheveux, avec l'autre il attrape les draps, et Derek commence à pousser, le plus lentement possible, ses mains essayant de calmer les hanches de Stiles. « Oh mon Dieu, » sort difficilement Stiles.

Derek est d'accord. Stiles est magnifique et étroit, et c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour rester parfaitement immobile après s'être complètement enfoncé en lui.

« Bouge, Derek, bouge, je te jure… » siffle Stiles, en donnant un coup de hanches pour rencontrer celles de Derek, qui s'étrangle avant de donner un coup à son tour, instinctivement. Il ne le pilonne pas, mais il est plus rapide et violent que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais en entendant les petits gémissements qui sortent de la bouche de Stiles, il semble plutôt apprécier.

Derek bouge un petit peu, prend une meilleure prise sur les hanches de Stiles où ses mains glissent à cause de la sueur, et Stiles lève ses bras, qui rencontrent la tête de lit à laquelle il s'accroche fermement.

« Merde, oui, Derek, oh putain, je suis si proche de jouir, » dit Stiles. « Touche-moi. »

Derek le touche à peine qu'il jouit, tout son corps s'arquant avant de retomber en arrière, à bout de souffle.

« Putain, je t'aime, » murmure Stiles, en soupirant, et Derek se laisse tomber sur le bord, ses hanches tremblantes, juste avant de retomber complètement sur Stiles.

« Oui. Moi aussi. » soupire Derek en retour, en se retirant, avant de nouer et de lancer le préservatif vers la salle de bain. Il attire Stiles contre lui pour l'embrasser aussi doucement qu'il le peut. « Moi aussi. »

Ils finissent par manger. Au bout d'un moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOGUE

Au mois de janvier, lors d'un mardi pluvieux, Stiles parle à John de sa relation avec Derek en janvier.

John lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous sortez ensemble depuis des mois. Tu penses que je n'avais rien vu ? »

Stiles le regarde, sans voix.

« Enfin, tu l'as invité avec ses enfants pour Thanksgiving, je ne suis pas stupide. » John croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Dis-moi juste quand je dois faire du baby-sitting. »

Stiles secoue la tête et rit jusqu'à en pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> : Dans ma grande flemme, j'ai honteusement recopié la version française de mon premier Harry Potter.

**(2)** : Apparemment, il s'agit de petits chocolats typiquement américains qui ont un peu la forme d'une goutte d'eau. J'ai tendance à les associer à des Mon Chéri, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Voilà, merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
